Collide
by LiveInLoveAndLaughter
Summary: While their parents are visiting their older brother, Henry, at college, Liam & Lily Jones & Roland Locksley are staying with their grandparents. Going through their grandparents' attic with Neal, they stumble across a dusty spell book & a wand. Suddenly, they find themselves thrown into the past in the Enchanted Forest, where Emma & Killian are also trying to get home.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 _ **AN: And here it is. . . the first chapter of Collide. I hope everyone enjoys this story. It will be lighter than The Words and Broken. We all could use a bit of lightness before we go into the Underworld, right? A big thank you to my wonderful beta, GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia, for all of her help. You're always so wonderful and open and patient. I really appreciate it! Everyone should jump over to her profile and check out her latest stories Everything I Shouldn't Be Thinking About and (Tripping, Freaking, Falling Over) Boys Like You. While you're there, you should also read (Not Going) Home Alone Tonight (I absolutely love that story!). Enjoy ~ XOXO MAS**_

* * *

Emma, Killian, Regina and Robin all stared down at Liam, Lily and Roland. "You three are going to behave. Right?" Killian asked, his brow arched and his face set in an expression all three children knew too well. It was Killian's father version of Captain Hook, an expression that demanded respect and obedience, and he usually got it. There was one little girl who could turn him into a puddle of goo in an instant, though.

Lily gave her father her brightest smile. "Yes, Daddy," she cooed.

Killian's heart melted a little bit and he leaned down to scoop his little girl up, any thought of threatening the three of them into behaving falling by the wayside and Liam and Roland shared a conspiratorial look. "You're going to be perfect, aren't you, my little love." He tickled her lightly before peppering kisses all over her face.

Emma rolled her eyes, seeing right through their little seven-year old girl. "That little monster has you completely wrapped around her little finger." She tugged lightly on Lily's pinky finger, chuckling as their daughter gave them the most innocent look she could muster. And Emma almost bought it. _Almost._

Killian glowered at his wife. "I am a pirate, love, I am wrapped around no one's finger," he reminded her.

Regina snorted, pressing a kiss to the top of Roland's head. "Yeah, right," she muttered. "That stopped the moment you handed us that bean." She reminded him of the many years before when Hook decided to stay and be a part of something rather than running, falling nearly instantly in love with Emma in the process.

Robin chuckled, very well aware of the predicament the pirate had found himself in. After all, he'd fallen in love with an evil queen of all people. "Please forgive her, hormones." He motioned to his wife's slightly rounded belly.

Liam Jones beamed as he patted Regina's stomach. "You're going to love it when you get to come out to play with all of us. And we can't wait to meet you," he told the little life growing inside of her with a smile.

Regina smiled softly at the little seven-year old boy, her own stern expression falling away. "The peanut can't wait to meet you, too, Liam." She leaned down to brush a kiss over his forehead, he may not be her son, but she loved him in that way. She loved both of the twins that way, and she was sure Emma and Killian would love her little bundle of joy just as much. "Now, we should really get on the road before traffic starts to build up," she reminded them. "We promised Henry wouldn't be too late. I think he wants us to meet someone. I'm dreading it already. We should've never let him go off to college."

Emma agreed, pulling her seven-year old twins into her arms. "Now, you two be really good. We'll call tonight. Okay?" She asked softly, brushing her fingers through Lily's long blond hair and Liam's dark curls. Killian said he had been aptly name, his Liam's hair was curly in that way. Both children sported Killian's bright blue eyes, though, something Emma loved about them.

Mary Margaret shook her head. "Regina's right, go get on the road. We'll all be fine for a couple of days," she assured them.

Emma was a bit skeptical. It was a lot to ask her parents to watch, not just their son Neal, but her two monsters and Regina and Robin's son. "If you need help you can always call Belle or Ruby or-"

"We're fine, sweetheart." Her dad pulled her into a hug. "Stop worrying. Go, be with your other boy."

Grasping his wife's tiny hand, Killian tugged on her arm. "Your father's right. They can handle these monsters. Now, our eldest lad awaits us. Let's go." He pressed one last kiss to each of his kids' heads and pulled Emma out the door. Regina and Robin followed behind them.

When the door shut, Mary Margaret turned to the kids and her husband. "So, what do we want to do today?" She asked with a wide grin. None of the kids responded.

David chuckled. "I have to go into the station." He pressed a kiss to his wife's cheek and ruffled Neal's dark head. "I'll see you guys for dinner."

His tiny wife scowled at him as he picked up his car keys and headed down to the sheriff's office. With Killian, Emma and Robin out of town, he was the only official member of the force. They didn't have much to worry about at the moment, though, they'd managed to get the last ogre that slipped through a portal when they accidentally found a magic bean in another realm out of town three days earlier. Nearly all of the damage was already fixed. When the door shut again, she turned. "So what are we going to - oh!" She watched as the kids flew up the steps of the small house they'd moved into a few years ago so they could comfortably house all of their many relatives if need be. When she heard the door to Neal's room slam shut she shook her head. "Well, Snow, what do you want to do today?" She asked herself as she wandered into the kitchen to put on a pot of tea. "How about lesson planning. Doesn't that sound like fun?" She murmured under her breath.

OUAT

Emma sat next to Killian in the back seat of Regina's SUV. "I have a bad feeling about leaving them with Mom and Dad," she told them again.

Regina nodded from her place in the passenger's seat. "I do, too. I don't know what it is, but something's going to happen and we're going to be all the way in New York City of all places." Henry was a month into his senior year at Columbia University and had asked them to come up for parents' weekend. He told his mothers he had a surprise, but he'd confided in Killian the next day that he'd met a girl (he hadn't gotten around to explaining his family tree to the young lady and wanted Killian's advice). No one had interested him since Violet from Camelot, so Emma assumed (once she'd weaseled the information out of Killian) that his attraction to someone was long overdue. Everyone had been glad that hadn't worked out between Violet and Henry (even if that had truly been Emma's fault when she was the Dark One) and they'd been able to ship all of the realm's citizens (particularly King Arthur and Queen Guinevere) back to Camelot.

Robin rolled his eyes. "I think you're overreacting. They're fine." He shared a look with Killian through the rear view mirror and both women scowled at their husbands. Robin and Killian weren't intimidated by the disapproving looks, though. It was nothing they weren't used to after so many years with their formidable women.

Emma opened her mouth to protest, but Killian beat her to it, wrapping his hand around her smaller one, "Love, I'm inclined to agree with Robin, your parents are more than capable of handling our little pirates." At her dubious look, he pulled her into his arms. "Just breathe. Soon we'll be with Henry. He'll take your mind off of things," he promised her.

"Killian's right, Henry will be able to distract you two," Robin agreed. Regina and Emma grunted simultaneously in reluctant agreement. There was something causing their mommy senses to tingle uncontrollably and whatever it was, Emma was sure that being able to say 'I told you so' would not be worth it.

OUAT

"Mom!" Neal called down from the top of the staircase an hour later.

Mary Margaret looked up, adjusting her glasses slightly. "Yes, honey?"

"Can we go digging through the attic?" He asked.

She chuckled. "Sure, but you know the rules."

"If it looks like magic, don't touch it," all four children echoed together. Before she could even respond, she heard the clamor to the closet with the staircase that led to the attic. When she heard that attic door slam shut, she chuckled. They were always so busy, busy. She turned back to her lesson plans. David had brought her a new book on birds that he'd stumbled across at the bookstore and she was anxious to see if it had any new information for her to pass onto her students.

OUAT

Roland, Neal, Liam and Lily rummaged through box after box in the musty attic, digging around until Lily pulled out a book with a green cover. "Wow, it's so pretty." She opened it, her eyes scanning the unfamiliar words.

Liam laughed and picked up a long stick. "And I dub thee King Neal." He and Neal both hooted in laughter, giving Roland the title of Sir Roland as Lily continued to chant in the unfamiliar language.

"Roland!" Snow called out, pushing the door open.

Roland poked his head up from a box. "Yeah, Grandma?"

"I'm going to step outside, can you watch everyone? Granny needs some help." She looked at each of the children in turn. "I'll be no more than fifteen minutes," she warned.

"Grandma," Roland tilted his head to the side just like Regina does, "what could possibly happen?" He asked.

Snow scoffed at that. If only that boy knew. She turned and left them to their own devices. Liam turned, his hand ghosting over Lily, ready to knight her. "Lily, stop reading that stupid book," he muttered, tapping her shoulder as she ignored him and read louder, sticking her tongue out petulantly as she did so.

Roland paused. "Wait, Lily, what are you reading?" He asked, vaguely recognizing the language she was speaking from his time spent living with Regina.

Suddenly a glowing hole opened up in the middle of the attic floor. Liam's eyes widened. "What's happening?" He asked before they were sucked into the hole.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 _ **AN: A big thank you to GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia for her help with this! Get ready for things to start rolling! ~ XOXO MAS**_

Roland rolled over, letting out a loud groan. "What the heck happened?" He asked, pushing himself up. His eyes landed on Neal, Lily and Liam. All of them were still. "Guys?" Crawling over, he shook each of them, letting out a sigh of relief when everyone moved. "You okay?" He was mostly concerned about Lily. She was still so tiny and petite, even if she was a spitfire. 

"Ow. Roland?" Lily let out a sniffle. "What happened?"

Reaching over, he pulled the little girl in his arms. "Well, Lils, you can read spells apparently. And if we had any questions about you and Liam having magic, we don't anymore." He shouldn't be surprised. Aunt Emma was the product of true love and had magic. Henry had the heart of the truest believer. And Aunt Emma and Uncle Killian were true love. It only made sense that Lily and Liam had magic as well. Liam must've helped trigger the portal with the wand while Lily recited some sort of incantation. He should've known better than to think it was just gibberish. He'd been around enough magic in his life to know better.

"What do you mean?" Liam asked.

"I think the two of you managed to create a portal." Roland glanced around frowning. "And if what everyone says is true, we're stuck here until we can find another one."

"Here?" Lily asked softly, letting out a quiet wail. "Where is _here_?"

It was Neal who answered, ripping off a piece of paper from a nearby tree. "The Enchanted Forest. A long, _long_ time ago." He held up the wanted sign of Snow White. "Look, it's Mom."

"We're back in the past," Roland murmured, reaching out and taking the poster with his grandmother's face on it (she may not really be his grandmother and their family tree may be more complicated than most – after all his step-mother was Snow's step-mother so in a twisted way that made him and Snow step siblings, but it often felt like Aunt Emma and his mother were sisters and Snow was Aunt Emma's mother and she treated him like a grandson more than anything else and he shook his head to clear the confusion because this was _not_ the time to analyze their complicated family dynamics).

"In the past?" Liam echoed, rubbing his twin sister's back as she hiccupped slightly through the tears.

"Yeah, and I think I know when." He looked up from the poster. "We're going to be in so much trouble when we get back home."

"If we get back home," Lily cried.

"We'll get back home," Roland promised her. "I even think I know how." It was a long shot, he knew that, but he was hoping beyond hope they'd somehow be back in time at the same time as Aunt Emma and Uncle Killian.

"How are we going to do that if we don't know when we are in the Enchanted Forest?" Neal asked, swallowing back the fear of being away from his family.

"Cause I think I know when this is." Roland patted Lily's back. "Now, we all need to get up and start walking, I think I know where to go, or kind of where to go." He pressed on Lily until she stood up, brushing off his own jeans and then taking her hand. "Come, on, Lils, I need you to be the brave pirate right now, okay? Just like your mom and dad."

Lily's posture straightened and she fixed her blue eyes up at Roland. "I can do that. Where are we going?"

Roland squared his own shoulders. "Well, if my theory is correct, we're going to find Aunt Emma and Uncle Killian." Taking Lily's hand, he nodded at Neal to take Liam's before leading the four through the forest. Somewhere along the way, they'd started whistling the dwarves' mining song. It was an easy way to keep pace and make sure they kept moving.

They'd been walking for the better part of three hours when Lily finally complained. "Roland, my feet hurt and I'm tired."

"And hungry," Liam piped up.

"I'm pretty hungry too," Neal agreed.

Roland shook his head. "Guys, we don't have any money. We can't get food."

"Can we steal it?" Lily asked.

Roland shot a glare down at her. "Not if we don't want to end up in jail."

"We can be sneaky," Liam protested as they came to a stop. "All we have to do is find a tavern and then you and Neal distract them and Lily and I'll go steal some food. We're tiny and fast," he plotted.

Rolling his eyes, Roland shook his head again. "No, we're not going to do that. We can't interact with these people. We don't want to change time. If we change time you all might never be born and Mom and Dad may not meet."

"What about you?" Neal asked petulantly. "You're not afraid of not being born."

"I'm already born." Roland sighed and shook his head. "Now stop whining and stop plotting. I'm the oldest and I'm in charge. I say that we're not stealing anything. Now, let's keep moving. If I remember what Uncle Killian told me, we need to keep heading west." He pointed in the direction they were moving.

Liam and Neal fell behind Lily and him. Shaking his head, he just continued to help Lily maneuver the unstable terrain. She, Liam and Neal had been largely sheltered from the adventures their family found themselves in. Granny had slowed down over the years and the three of them were forced to stay behind. Roland, himself, didn't have near the same amount of experience Henry had, but he had enough to know the best way to act in this situation. Regina had taught him that thinking things through logically, rather than just reacting on a whim, would give him a better fighting chance. She told him that she often acted on instinct and she always found herself losing or in deeper trouble.

"Can't we just rest for a few minutes?" Lily asked tiredly. "Please?"

With a sigh of resignation, Roland assented. "Fine, but just for a little bit. It's going to be dark soon and if anyone finds us we're in so much trouble. We already are going to look really out of place."

He settled the younger kids against a tree behind a clump of bushes. "We'll get home, right, Roland?" Lily asked tiredly.

"Of course we will." Roland straightened. "You three stay right here, okay? Don't move. I'm just going to scout around, see if there's anything I can find." He knew all about different berries on trees and how to tell if one was poisonous or not from his father and the rest of the Merry Men. He hoped he'd be able to find them something to snack on, or a stream where they could get some water. Truthfully, he'd been hoping to run across Killian and Emma by this point.

" _Ugh, this is ridiculous._ _"_ Roland paused at the voice up ahead.

" _Come on now, Swan, let_ _'_ _s have a look._ _"_ He grinned at the very distinct voice that was Killian's. Moving swiftly up to his right, he came to a skidding stop just in time to see Emma scowling at Killian, her hands on her hips. "Oh, that looks quite nice on you," Killian leered at her.

"I don't know how you people wear this. It's damaging my spleen." Roland snickered behind his hand. Killian and Emma still bickered this way from time to time.

"It's a burden I'm willing to have you bear, love." He winked salaciously at her. "Now, let's go before someone finds us and..." he frowned. "I believe we have an audience, Swan."

Emma spun sharply, her eyes narrowing in on the smaller figure behind the bush. "Who's there?" She asked.

Swallowing, Roland stepped out. "Hi."

"Bloody hell, love, he's dressed like someone from your land," Killian pointed out.

Emma's eyes narrowed in and she approached slowly. "You look familiar, what's your name?"

Roland's eyes widened, as the realization that if Emma and Killian knew who they were the future could change dawning on him. "Reggie." Roland bit out. He cringed at the name he came up with, knowing it was odd and not a very good cover.

"Reggie?" Emma repeated slowly. "You know, Reggie," she said slowly, "I have sort of a super power." Roland nodded, well-aware of her super power. It had busted him a time or two. "I can tell when people are lying."

"Okay."

"You're name's not Reggie," she told him.

"Oh," was all Roland could come up with. "Look, I'm here with my brothers and sister," he hoped Emma wouldn't note that lie, "and we're from another time and if we don't get back we'll never see our parents again," he explained.

"A bunch of kids time traveled?" She asked suspiciously.

Roland nodded. "Love," Killian murmured, "we can't just leave them here. If they're not from this land they'll wound up in some sort of trouble and-"

"I know, Hook, thanks, I got the memo." Emma sighed. "Okay, well, where are your brothers and sister?" She asked.

Roland shot them a beaming smile. "This way."

Emma and Killian followed a few feet behind the young boy. "I know this kid, Hook. I know I know him, but I don't know how."

"I have no idea what you're prattling on about, love, but he's clearly not from here." Killian motioned to Roland's dress. "If we're searching for a portal back, perhaps we can at least take them with us."

"Take kids with us back to Storybrooke? God this is a disaster," Emma muttered. "I want to kill that witch all over again."

"She's already dead, Swan. It's a little late for that," he tutted her.

Roland came to a dead stop, Killian and Emma nearly running into him. "Where are they?" He asked sharply. "Where are they?" He spun. "Neal!" He shouted. "Lily! Liam!" He skid down the small incline, his eyes widening as a black carriage was just pulling away.

"Lad, stop!" Killian pulled him back by his t-shirt. "Down!" He tugged Emma and Roland down.

"What?" Roland snapped. At that moment Lily's head poked out just before she was yanked back in. "Lily!" He cried out.

"Hook," Emma tugged at the sleeve of Killian's coat, "What's going on?"

"That's the Evil Queen's carriage," Killian replied tersely.

"Regina?" Emma asked skeptically.

"Aye, love, but she's not Regina here," he answered. "And I do believe he has your brothers and sister."

Roland pressed his head into his hands. This was not good.

OUAT 

XOXO

MAS


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 _ **AN: I am SO sorry! I have been very neglectful to my stories lately (particularly this one). Anyhow, I'm hoping (trying) to get back to regular writing/updates, but I'm having knee surgery on Monday so I'm working overtime to prep for being out of the office for a few days. And somehow we went from being nice and steady at work to suddenly being completely under water. I have no idea how it happened (although, being under water means we're generating more business so that's actually good I guess). A big thank you to GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia for turning this around for me. Thank you everyone else for your patience. Onto chapter 3! ~XOXO MAS**_

* * *

Killian yanked Roland back into the woods. "Lad, that's the Evil Queen, you can't just go running out in the street and expect that she'll just hand them over without a second thought. She took them for a reason and-"

"And you can't just leave them with her. If we don't get them back everything could change. And they could get hurt," he screamed nearly hysterical in his panicked state.

"Okay, come here, kid." Emma pulled Roland into a hug, squeezing him tightly against her, cradling his head against her chest and rubbing his back gently to try to calm him down. "Just breathe. We'll figure something out. Right, Hook?" She asked archly, looking up at the pirate.

"Aye, of course we will, but we need a good plan first," he reasoned.

"No, first we need to know where they're headed," Emma corrected. "Would she take them back to her house or palace or whatever?"

Killian nodded, adjusting the satchel on his side, "Aye, and I can take us there, but first we need to find him more suitable clothes in case someone happens upon us."

It took them nearly twenty minutes to find clothes that would fit Roland. All the while he grumbled about the time wasted when Liam, Lily and Neal were alone with the Evil Queen. The Evil Queen wasn't the mother he knew and loved, she was someone else entirely. He'd read the book and heard the stories; he knew what she was capable of before Henry was in her life. She was someone who could hurt them. He only hoped that even long before she had Henry, she had a soft spot for children. He also hoped that none of them said anything that could change the future.

When he was dressed, he straightened. "Can we go now?" He snapped impatiently.

Emma nodded. "Yeah, Reggie, we can go now." Roland cringed at the use of a fake name and Emma snorted. "About that, why don't you just tell us who you really are?" She asked. "I mean, are Liam, Lily and Neal they're real names?" She asked.

Roland sighed and tugged the on the hem of his shirt. "Yes," he replied after a moment.

Emma chewed on her lip and shot Killian a sideways glance. "You have two brothers named Liam and Neal?" Roland hesitated again, wondering if Emma knew he was lying about how they were all related, and then nodded. "We know you, don't we?" She asked.

Again he nodded. "And I knew you would both be here. Or at least I hoped you would. In my time we've heard the story of how you two landed in the past and how you got back to your future."

"And you won't tell us who you are because you're afraid of changing the future," Killian surmised.

Roland blinked back tears. "Yes, it's just, life is really, _really_ good where I'm from and if you know who I am, if you know who we are, then you may make different decisions and-"

"And you're afraid you won't be here or-"

"I'm not afraid of not being here," Roland replied. "I'm afraid of them not existing. I'm afraid of things not being the same so we need to find them and then get home." He looked up at Killian. "I can tell you how we should get home, but first we need to get Liam, Lily and Neal."

Killian nodded. "Aye, lad, it's this way." He motioned in the direction the carriage had taken. With a sharp nod, Roland turned and moved in that direction.

Emma caught Killian by the elbow. "Killian, two of those children" her eyes were wide, "one named after Neal and the other after Liam and-"

"I know, Swan," Killian bit out.

She let out a sigh, resting her hand on his arm. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean, I just-"

"Look, let's not assume anything yet," Killian advised as they continued walking. The boy was just a few feet in front of them. "Let's just find the kids and go from there." He sighed. "Of course this couldn't be bloody easy."

Emma snorted. "When is _anything_ ever easy?" She asked.

He chuckled in response. "Point taken, love. Now come along, Swan," he tugged on her elbow, "don't want the lad to get too far ahead of us."

Emma nodded, but didn't respond. It was just too weird. The boy they were with was so familiar. Emma just couldn't place it. And he was giving them half-truths and it was driving her insane. A boy named Neal...did Neal have a son? A boy named Liam...did Killian? She swallowed hard and glanced up at Killian out of the corner of her eye. She could tell by the set look on his face he was trying to work through everything that had happened since they landed in the Enchanted Forest. She swallowed hard at the thought of Killian having a child. She knew he would be a good father. He treated Henry like a son, he was a very nurturing person when he wasn't acting like a boisterous pirate. And he had taken care of Neal when he was a boy in Neverland. Emma tried to clear her head of the picture forming of Killian with a small child. It tugged at something deep in her gut when she thought of him having a baby. As the emotion twisted around, she realized quickly it was jealousy. She was jealous of whoever he had a son with.

"Is that it?" Emma nearly ran into a tree she was so lost in her own tumultuous thoughts, startled by Reggie's voice.

Killian grabbed onto her arm to steady her. "Whoa there, lass," he murmured softly. "And aye, lad, that's the Evil Queen's palace. Quite ostentatious, if I do say so myself."

Emma let out a scoff. "It figures Regina would live there," she muttered.

"Well, it was your mother's palace for a time," Killian reminded her. "From my understanding, your grandfather built it for your grandmother, Queen Ava. She was a very benevolent ruler, loved by all."

Emma blinked back tears at his words. Logically, she knew that even if Regina's curse hadn't ripped her away from her parents, she would've never known Queen Ava. She died when Snow was a young girl, but she still felt a sense of loss for everything she didn't have growing up. It was as if she'd never had a chance to truly mourn the life she was supposed to have. "Well, what's the fastest way there?" She asked Hook.

He was silently studying her, watching as the emotions played across her face until she managed to smooth them out into a look of indifference. With a sigh, he responded. "There's a path through the woods most don't use. We'll take that until we're forced onto the road. We've about a two hour hike. Is everyone okay with that?" He glanced down at the boy.

Reggie straightened his shoulders and Emma knew she recognized the stance, she just couldn't place it. There was something almost regal about his posture, but the way he moved it was as if the forest were second nature to him. She briefly wondered if this boy were her brother, but he looked nothing like anyone in their family and the thought that she was trekking through the Enchanted Forest in the past with her future brother was too much for her to handle at the moment, so she pushed the thought to the back of her mind. "Alright then, let's start moving," the boy ordered, moving in the direction Killian indicated.

Killian watched him go for a moment. "Bloody hell, Swan, I know that lad. I just don't know who he is." He chuckled. "He's stubborn as a mule, think he's our newest prince?"

Emma nudged him with a grunt before she sighed. "I know what you mean. This sucks," she muttered, moving to follow the teenager. He reminded her a bit of Henry. She wondered briefly if the two were close in his time. The thought made her chest ache. Henry was back in Storybrooke. He wasn't alone, he had her parents and his other mom and Robin Hood, but he didn't have her. They were so used to having each other now that it hurt her to be so far away from him. It felt like her first time over here and Neverland all over again.

It was as if Killian could read her mind. "We'll get back to him, Swan. I promise."

Emma nodded. "I know, I just hate him being alone."

"He's not alone. You're entire family is in Storybrooke. He's okay." She shot him a glare at his words. "You know," he continued unperturbed, "if you stay in Storybrooke he will always have his family there."

"Storybrooke isn't safe, Killian," Emma maintained, tired of the argument. "It's safer in New York."

"Where they feed you poisonous food like bologna?" He snapped, recalling his time in the brig there clearly. "Doubtful."

Just as they started to bicker, Roland turned. "Will you two please shut up?" He snapped. "You're just going draw unnecessary attention to us and you're distracting."

Emma and Killian narrowed their eyes at each other. "Fine," they both grumbled.

Scoffing, Roland muttered, "Some things never change."

OUAT

It was just over two hours later when they reached the forest surrounding Regina's castle. Roland looked around, they could just make out black knights guarding every entrance. "So, what now?" He asked.

Emma and Killian both stared at him. "Well, lad, we sneak in." Killian scratched the back of his head with his hook. "You know, love," he paused, "now would be a smashing time for your magic to return."

Emma shoved his shoulder. "The sarcasm doesn't help. Besides, isn't it somewhat your fault that I don't have it to begin with?"

At Killian's crestfallen look, Roland jumped in. "Look, we're going in without magic. Now, where would Regina keep them? A dungeon? Or would she want them to do something her?"

Killian shrugged. "No clue, lad. If they simply were in her way, then she may have them in the dungeon. If she wants something from them, she would probably keep them more comfortable."

"Okay, let's think this through, what does she need children for?" At Killian's pointed look, she scowled. "Regina doesn't _eat_ them. Wrong witch," she snapped. Emma paused. "Or maybe-"

"I was only kidding, love. Regina's evil at this point in her life, but she's never been _that_ evil," Killian cut in.

"No, what I mean is that perhaps she would use Liam, Lily and Neal to steal the apple from the witch to curse Snow. That hasn't happened yet, maybe she'll use them for that." Emma sounded excited. "So she'd need them. She'd be bargaining with them. Promising their freedom if they steal the apple."

Killian was already shaking his head. "No, love, your parents haven't met yet. By the time Regina does that they're already in love."

"But she'd tried to get the apple before then. She just couldn't," Emma reminded him. "She needed those kids. She didn't have them, yet. She tried with other kids."

"Are you sure about that, darling?" Killian asked.

Emma nodded, vaguely recalling a drunk heart-to-heart the two had one night when they both stumbled into the Rabbit Hole separately to try to work through their feelings over Robin Hood and Captain Hook. That was quite possibly the real turning point in their friendship. Regina came out of that conversation better than she did, fully accepting Robin Hood and Roland and her feelings for them both. Emma chewed on her lip. "What we need is someone to sneak in to find out if that's what she's up to. There's no way all three of us will make it past the guards." She eyed Killian and his hook. "And she knows who you are-"

"I am _not_ letting you go in there alone," he interrupted.

She scoffed. "You do not _let_ me do anything," she corrected. "And we're not sending a child in. I'm going. Alone. You're staying with Reggie." When the teenager opened his mouth to argue, she shut him down instantly. "Don't even think about it, kid," she warned. The set look on his face stunned her for a moment. It was so much like Regina it was shocking. She wondered for a moment if maybe he was Regina's son. "No," she repeated. "Now, have you ever broken in here before?" She asked Killian.

He shook his head. "Yes, and there's an underground tunnel that leads to the dungeons. That will be the easiest way in. It's not as guarded from the outside like one might think it is. If you'd let me, I can help you disable the guards." He paused. "Perhaps if we commandeer a man we could negotiate with him to-"

"No torture, Hook," Emma cut in. "But you can help me get rid of the guards and get a weapon. I'll need it," she muttered under her breath. She found herself silently cursing the Wicked Witch again. She wouldn't be here, she wouldn't be powerless, she would be in New York. With Henry. Safe. Her mind wandered to Walsh. She must've always known there was something slightly off about Walsh, but he was still safe. Until she remembered, she was never in any danger with him. He was successful and handsome and...she eyed the pirate next to her who was explaining to the teenager that he was going to stay out of sight. Sighing she rubbed her temple, he still wasn't Killian. The stupid, infuriating, sexy, dependable, protective, flirt of a pirate had gotten under her skin in Neverland and she'd never really let him go.

"Alright, love, Reggie is all set. He's not going to move." He paused. "Well, as long as he's not related to _you_ he's not going to move," he amended. "Are we ready to head into the castle?"

Emma peered through the bushes obscuring them from the two sentries near the tunnel. "Yeah, we're ready," she agreed.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 _ **AN: A big thank you to GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia for all her help with this! You're the best! ~ XOXO MAS**_

Killian let out a whine, "But Swan, why the bloody hell not?"

Rolling her eyes, Emma tightened the bonds on one of the unconscious Black Knights. "Look, Killian, you can't kill these guards. It could change the future if they die now. Besides, I'm sure Regina will just kill them at some point in the near future for getting knocked out and tied up by us," she reminded him. The guard who was being held in a headlock by Killian blanched. "What?" She shrugged. "You were the one stupid enough to work for someone named the Evil Queen. Or haven't you heard? Bad guys lose. Or some shit like that," she muttered the end. "Now just knock him unconscious and then get back to Reggie," she snapped.

"Love!" He protested.

"No, do not 'love' me, Killian. Just do what we planned. I don't need a cowboy and-"

"You two are fighting _again_?" Roland appeared out of nowhere. "Seriously, can't you just get along long enough for us to get in and out without some sort of disagreement? I don't understand. What is wrong with you two?" He let out a sigh of exasperation that reminded Emma of someone, she just couldn't figure out who and it was enough to drive her insane (and to top it all off she had Hook driving her crazy, too). "Let's move." He pushed past them.

"Wait, lad!" Killian brought the curve of his hook on the back of the guard's head, rendering him unconscious before he moved to catch up with the teenager. "Bloody hell," he muttered. "You sure he's not related to you?" He grumbled.

Emma scowled, but didn't respond. Instead she simply took the coil on the guard's hip and tied him up, dragging him into the bushes next to the other three guards they'd disarmed and rendered unconscious. Muttering under her breath, she followed the two of them through the tunnel. "Wait, Hook!" She latched onto the pirate's metal hook, stopping him. "We can't bring him in here with us. He could get hurt and-"

"And if you actually thought he was staying behind, love, you've underestimated the lad," Killian mumbled. "Now come on, before he runs off half-cocked on his own." He reached over to grab her hand and tug her further down the tunnel.

They moved quietly through the stone tunnel. It was cold and damp and Emma felt her skin crawling with every little sound. "Just relax, Swan," Killian murmured in her ear. "It's going to be alright," he assured her.

She let out a quiet snort. "We're in the Enchanted Forest long before I was born with a kid who may or may not exist looking for other children who definitely don't exist. Oh, and we're breaking into the Evil Queen's castle. What part of this is alright?" She snapped.

He fixed her with a pointed glare. "We defeated Pan and the Wicked Witch, love. We can handle the bloody Evil Queen. Trust me. We make quite a team."

She cocked her head at his words, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips. He wasn't wrong there. They always did make a good team. "I suppose there's some truth to that," she assented. His answering smile was so bright it made her flush and duck her head to avoid his gaze. As the three moved quietly through the tunnels, Killian gave them a brief overview of the layout from the castle that he'd heard of from other thieves. Of course there was no guarantee that this was even remotely accurate, but Emma was glad to have some bit of information going in.

She was surprised by the lack of guards inside the palace. They probably weren't necessary anyhow. Regina scarcely had to look at someone to reduce them to a pile of ashes. That was far more effective than a guy dressed in all black with a sword.

As they were creeping down the hallway, they heard the pitter patter of footsteps. Yanking Killian and Roland into an alcove, Emma pressed a finger to her lips to order silence. She poked her head around the corner to find three kids being corralled down the hallway by two Black Knights. Yanking her head back, she murmured, "They're in the hallway." She glanced up at Killian. "Think we can take out two knights?"

Killian nodded. "Aye, but getting out's another story altogether."

Emma looked down at Roland. "I want you to wait here. Once we get the knights disarmed I want you to make sure the kids are okay. Alright?"

Roland rolled his eyes and again Emma was struck by the familiarity of the action. "I got it, okay, Au-" He stopped speaking suddenly and Emma's brows rose.

She was going to respond, but Killian tapped her elbow. "It's now or never, darling." He motioned to the guards who were tugging the children in the opposite direction. At the moment their backs were turned. It seemed like the best time to make a move.

"It's now," Emma agreed. She shot Roland one more warning look before quietly following Killian into the hallway.

Killian let out a whistle. "You know, Swan, I do think I'd like a castle. This is very impressive," he commented, spinning in a circle on his heel, seemingly without a care. Emma could see the tense set of his shoulders, though. She also knew exactly what his next move would be.

She shrugged absently, setting herself up as well. "I don't know. I rather like your ship," she admitted. "I don't see what all the fuss is about."

Killian moved so quickly, bringing his hook down on the arm of the knight who drew his sword first, disarming him without hesitation. Emma acted accordingly, moving to disarm the other (much slower moving) guard. Killian glanced up at her when the two men were unconscious. "So you like my ship, do you?" He asked with a ridiculous waggle of his eyebrows.

She snorted. "Yeah, Hook, cause now's the time to focus on that." She glanced down at the kids. All three of them were looking up at them in awe. Two bright pairs of blue eyes stared up at her and she nearly stumbled backwards.

"Come on." Roland, tugged on the little girl's hand, drawing her in for a hug. "It's okay, Lils. We need to go, though, right?"

Killian nodded. "Think we can get out the way we came in?"

"As long as those guards are unconscious." Emma wrapped her hand around the smallest boy's. "Let's go, kid."

Killian leaned down, scooping up the little girl. "Come on, little love, let's get you all out of here."

The little girl sniffed and dug her head into his neck. "Please," she murmured.

Emma let out a sigh of relief when they were back in the forest. Looking back, she saw a blast of light from one of the towers. She cringed inwardly, aware that Regina had found out she no longer had possession of the three children. "It seems Regina's temper is still intact." Emma motioned quietly to the tower as she continued to hug the two younger boys. "Everyone alright?" She asked quietly. "Considering?"

The little girl nodded. "She was so mean and scary."

Killian nodded, running his hand through her hair in a way that was nearly eerily familiar and Emma felt her stomach summersault as the turbulent emotions she'd pushed down earlier swooped through her again. She swallowed past the bile. "I know, lass. She's the Evil Queen. She's not very nice."

The little girl's brow furrowed and Killian's brows shot up at the look of displeasure on her face. His eyes shot over to Emma. Emma had the same exact look in place. "Well I didn't like it very much," the little girl replied. "Now I'd like to go home, please."

Roland snorted. "They're fine," he replied. "Lily is just being dramatic." He ruffled her hair. Emma and Killian could both see that the fear of nearly losing them was still evident, even if he was trying to push past it. "So, home."

Killian nodded. "Aye, home. You said you were from the future, so you know the story of how we get home. Perhaps you'd like to share it with me?"

"Alright, but you're probably not going to like it," Roland warned.

"Nothing new there," Emma sighed. "Do you know where a portal is?"

"No, but I know who has a portal," Roland replied. Killian and Emma waited expectantly. "Gold."

Emma let out a groan. "Of course. That makes sense. Of course he can help us and-"

"And nothing. In this land if he sees me he'll bloody well kill me," Killian protested. "If he sees me in our time there's a fifty-fifty chance that he'll kill me as it is!"

"Oh, Killian, stop being so melodramatic," Emma snorted. "Honestly, there's no way it will be that bad." She gave him a look that had him bowing his head in agreement. "So?"

"So what, Swan?" Killian snapped. "I already agreed to the teenager's insane plan to get me killed."

"I'm aware of that, Hook, but I don't know where his castle is. I'm sure _they_ don't know where it is. But you probably do." She motioned to herself, the kids and then to him as she waited for an answer.

"Oh, aye, I do. Are you three alright to do a bit of walking?" He asked.

The three kids nodded. "Yeah, we're cool." The younger boy's blue eyes shone up at Killian so brightly as his curls bobbed around and Killian thought he was aptly named, the epitome of Liam. He had to swallow past the sudden sadness as the memory of Liam and his death washed over him.

Emma rested her hand on Killian's forearm. "Come on, Hook, let's get going. I'm sure they're parents are worried about them." She ushered him on. Her hands reaching down to clasp the little girl's and the boy who looked so much like her own father it startled her.

They walked in silence for about fifteen minutes before Emma finally spoke. "Look, we want to get you all home. I know I'd be going crazy if it were Henry. I did go crazy at one point in time, but it would be very helpful if we knew who you were and when you were from."

Lily spoke first. "Can we please tell them?" She asked.

"I think that's a good idea, Reggie," Killian cut in.

"Reggie?" Neal snorted. "Nice cover."

"Cover? Reggie?" Liam asked quietly with a yawn.

"I think we should rest for a few minutes." She motioned towards some higher ground. "Think if we make a camp there for an hour or two we'd be out of sight enough?" She glanced down at Lily and Liam. "They need to take a nap."

Killian nodded, leaning down to scoop them both up. The sight made Emma's mouth run dry again. "Good idea, love. Perhaps we should take watch and find a stream and some berries for a snack. I'm sure they're hungry and thirsty and I can't give them rum."

Emma chuckled. "Of course the flask came over." She shook her head with a grin. "I'll let you hunt for that. I wouldn't know what berries were poisonous and which ones were okay to eat," she admitted.

Once everyone was situated, Emma laid out her cloak for the kids to lay on and tucked Killian's leather coat around them. She watched as Lily snuggled into the coat, breathing in the scent of Killian. Reaching out, she tucked the little girl's long blond hair behind her ear, smoothing out the small lines on her forehead until she was asleep. She didn't want to admit it, but if she and Killian had a little girl she could look a lot like the one who was breathing evenly asleep tucked into Killian's coat. Her long blond hair looked just like Emma's had when she was that age. And her eyes were that startling blue that matched Killian's. Forcing herself to look away, Emma blinked back tears. "You should rest, kid," she told Roland. "We don't know when we'll get a chance again," she advised.

"I'm okay," he yawned.

Emma smiled at the determination. "No, you're exhausted. Sleep," she instructed. "I'll be here when you wake up," she promised. With a nod, Roland rested his head on the edge of Emma's cloak and closed his eyes. Within moments he was asleep.

"Emma?" Killian popped his head up. "Are they asleep?'

Emma nodded. "All four are out like lights," she murmured.

"Want to see something special?" He asked, his eyes gleaming brightly.

"Depends on what it is." She eyed him hesitantly.

Reaching out, he murmured, "Trust me."

With one glance at the kids, she nodded, letting him pull her to a standing position before following him a few feet away towards the road. She followed Hook's finger, pointing to a figure in the trees. Emma narrowed her eyes in on the hooded thief. Her mouth opened when she realized it was her mother. Her eyes flew to the road as her father's carriage bumped down the road. She was about to see her parents meet. Her eyes watered and she looked over at Killian. "Thank you," she whispered.

He was going to respond, but a noise behind them sounded. They spun to find Lily and Liam standing there. "You left," Liam accused.

Another scuffle drew their attention away from the kids. Emma's eyes widened as her mother darted out of the tree and into the woods. "Killian!" She cried out.

"Bloody hell," Killian murmured.

"Did we just stop my parents from meeting?" She whispered in dismay.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 _ **AN: A big thank you to GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia for all her help! Enjoy chapter 5! ~ XOXO MAS**_

* * *

Emma stared at Snow's retreating figure with dread. "Killian," she murmured, "if my parents never meet then-"

"Then you'll never be born," Killian whispered. His blue eyes were wide as they spun to her. She could see the fear written across his face. It had her once again tampering down on a slew of emotions that were popping up at the most inopportune time. _Again_. A voice inside her head reminded her that she had similar swirling thoughts while trekking through the jungles of Neverland searching for Henry and then again when Pan's curse was upon them and she was going to leave him and one last time when she gave up her magic to save his life.

"We need to do something. Now," she murmured.

"We need to go find the Crocodile," Killian surmised. "Come, let's get the rest of the kids and get going." He stood up, holding his hand out to her once more. When she didn't take it right away, he murmured, "We'll fix it, Swan. I promise you. We'll fix this." She grasped his hand and pulled herself up.

"I don't know if we can, Killian," she whispered.

Stepping into her space, Killian reached up to cup her chin. "We're going to fix this, Emma. I won't live in a world where you cease to exist."

"You wouldn't remember me anyhow," she murmured.

"I will always remember you, Swan. No matter in what time or what realm. I would _always_ remember you and I would _always_ find you." Her eyes watered and she jerked her head out of his hold, blinking back the tears. "Now, enough of this nonsense, let's get moving."

Emma felt a little hand slip into hers and she looked down to see Lily staring up at her. "He's really nice," she murmured. "He's the best man in the entire world actually," she stated matter-of-factly.

Emma snorted. "Is he now?"

Lily nodded and tugged her along. "Now come on. We have to get home so you can remember that, too." Apparently Lily didn't appear to understand just how bad it was that they'd chased the Bandit Snow out of the woods. It was probably best that way. If Lily knew her and Killian then her parents probably knew Snow and Charming. Emma would hate to think what it would mean for the children with them if Snow and Charming never met. Unless… Emma looked up ahead at Killian, who was walking with the boys. She felt her stomach drop. Lily was so sure of Killian and so comfortable with him. So was Liam. What if Killian left? What if he finally got tired of waiting on her to figure out what she wanted and he just left Storybrooke. Lily was right, he was a good man. If he left he would surely be able to find someone else. He could get married and have kids and probably be very happy without all of the monsters constantly threatening to kill them, and her indecisiveness. Not to mention that he could probably find someone without as much emotional baggage as she seemed to have. And did he really want to be with someone with a kid? And not just any kid… his true love's grandson? She pressed her fingers against her temple. It was all so complicated. When and how did it all become so complicated?

"Swan?" She looked up at his voice. Somewhere along the way they'd all stopped walking. "That is the Dark One's castle." He pointed with his hook down the hill they were standing on. "He's going to bloody murder me when he finds me," he grumbled.

A laugh behind them sounded. "Probably." They all spun at the high-pitched voice behind them.

Emma's eyes widened when they landed on Gold. "Good lord," she muttered.

"I told you, love, you had no id-" The next moment Killian was dangling in the air, his hand around his throat as he clawed at nothing, clearly trying to breathe.

Lily let out a loud shriek and Liam moved to make an impulsive run at the Dark One. "Reggie, take them all over there." She motioned to a clump of trees. This time the teenager didn't argue. "Listen to me, you don't have to do this right now," she murmured. "There are children here. Children who love him like a father. You need to wait and before you do anything too impulsive you should know that this is not the Hook you know. We're from a different time."

"Ah, nice try dearie, but time travel is impossible. I've tried it myself. Always fails," he sang out. "Now, I have a pirate to kill."

"I know your son!" Emma cried out impulsively. "Baelfire. I know him. If you kill Hook you may never find your son again. That's what you're doing. You're creating a Dark Curse so you can find him." She eyed Killian worriedly, as his legs slowed in their kicking. "Please, just listen to what we have to say," she begged.

"You know my son?" He pointed to her. "You know my Bae?" Emma was slightly stunned at the possessive note in Gold's voice. She knew he loved Neal, but she'd never heard him quite like this.

"Yes, I know him. I know him very well, now please, just let Hook go," she requested.

Rumple considered her for a moment before shrugging. The next second Killian dropped to the ground. "Hook," Emma murmured. She was on her knees next to him a moment later, reaching out to cradle him against her chest as he sucked down deep breaths. "You're okay," she mumbled. "You're going to be okay." She ran her fingers lightly over his neck and up into his hair. "I've got you, Killian," she whispered.

He let out a ragged breath against her neck, his own arms coming up around her middle. Impulsively, she pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "Thank you, Emma," he mumbled.

"This, I'm not interested in." Rumple laughed. The next moment all six of them were standing in a great hall in the Dark One's mansion. There were all sorts of experiments spread out across the table. Emma's eyes were wide as she took in the room. Slowly, Killian pushed himself into a standing position, reaching down to pull Emma up to her feet. As soon as they were up, Killian was pummeled by Lily and Liam.

"I'm alright, little ones," he assured them. "I promise."

"Who are they?" The Dark One asked, pointing a finger at the kids. "And why are they with you?" He sneered at the pirate.

Emma straightened, stepping in front of all of the kids. "We're from the future. Someone created a time travel portal and we all managed to fall through it," she responded. "My name is Emma Swan. My parents are Snow White and Prince Charming and I break the curse you're working on." She motioned to the ingredients for some sort of spell spread out on the table.

"And you know my son? You know Baelfire?" He asked.

Emma nodded slowly. "Yes, I know him."

"Do I..." Suddenly the Dark One looked vulnerable. "Do I find my son?"

Emma gave him a watery smile. "Yes, you find your son," she nodded.

Rumple turned. "Oh, I find my Bae."

"We find him together," Emma confirmed.

"And you're from the future?" He asked. His eyes suddenly narrowing. "How do I know you're telling me the truth?"

Emma looked over at Killian helplessly. "The book," Killian finally sputtered. Emma's eyes lit up as they landed on his bag. "We have a storybook that has everything that has happened and everything that will happen already written in it." He yanked the book out of the bag and handed it to Emma.

She set it on the table in front of the Dark One and flipped it open. She was met with blank pages. "What happened to the story?" She looked up with wide eyes at Hook.

The Dark One growled. "You changed the future. You did something stupid," he accused.

Emma felt her knees threaten to buckle. She didn't even realize she'd wavered until she felt Killian's hand at the small of her back. "My mother."

"What did you do to your mother?" He asked slowly.

Roland groaned. "Oh god, don't tell me you were stupid enough to stop her from meeting your father?" He asked.

Rumple sighed. "The future has changed because of this. Look," he glared at them, "I will find your portal back to your time."

"And my parents meeting?" She asked hopefully.

"You made that mess yourself, dearie, you'll have to fix it," he informed her.

Emma turned to Killian. "How are we going to do that? We don't even know where she is or what she wants? If she doesn't steal that ring..." Emma's head fell to her hands.

"I can show you where she is," Rumple offered, muttering under his breath about incompetence as he moved to a crystal ball, his hands moving over it until they saw a picture of Snow. She was sitting in a tavern across from a man Emma didn't recognize, though it was clear he was a pirate.

"Blackbeard," Killian growled lowly. "She's trying to secure passage out of the Enchanted Forest. And she's not succeeding." He motioned to Blackbeard's face.

"We can't let her leave. We've got to stop her before she can find someone who can get her out of here," Emma muttered, worry evident in her voice.

"Actually, I think passage out of town is in order," Killian murmured. "And I think I know a pirate who can help."

Emma frowned. "Who?"

"Me." Killian grinned.

OUAT

Killian was grateful that the Dark One poofed them to the tavern he was drinking at that night. Snow had only recently left. He, Emma and the kids took over a table in the back. "There I am." Killian pointed as they watched the past version of Hook win another game of dice. "Devilishly handsome, don't you agree?" He teased Emma.

Emma glanced around nervously. The crowd wasn't too rough, and she wasn't worried about taking care of the kids with Hook around. She knew that he wouldn't let anyone hurt them, but she was still nervous about someone finding them. "I don't know, what about not changing the future."

Killian shook his head. "Giving what I'm drinking, I'll simply blame whatever happens on the rum," he assured her. "Now, you distract him and don't let him go back to my ship."

"His ship," Emma corrected.

Killian rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean. The kids will come with me." Emma nodded in agreement and slipped off her cloak, undoing a couple of laces at the top of her dress. Killian drew his eyes away from his past self just as she was pushing her cleavage up. His hand flew across the table to stop her. "What are you doing?"

Emma smirked at his wide eyes and the way his accent got even thicker. "Distracting him. I think you and I both know I'm his type." She stood up moving to round the table.

Stepping in front of her, Killian rested his hook on her hip. "Just be careful, love. That man over there, you don't know him." He felt a tug of guilt at who he had been before he met Emma. He didn't want Emma to pull even further away from him based on a past version of himself.

Instead, Emma just snickered. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous."

Killian let out a soft growl. "Just," he sighed, "be careful."

Emma nodded and watched as Killian gathered up the children, ushering them out of the tavern. With a determined sigh, she walked across the tavern leaning on the table between two pirates in need of baths, her chest on display for the past version of Hook, she smirked. "What are you boys playing?"

Lily swung her hand that was clasped to Killian's as they made their way through the back alleys down to the docks. Killian was trying to keep them in the shadows so no one would spot him with a bunch of children. While he didn't mind spending time with them now (in fact he rather enjoyed them), the version of himself that everyone knew in this land would not be seen with a bunch of children. Most of whom were dressed differently since they never took the time to steal the younger three proper clothing.

Killian was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't hear the voice behind him. "Halt." He spun slowly, pushing Lily behind him. "Captain Hook with children?" It was a member of Regina's guard. "You do know the selling of children is illegal, don't you, Captain?" The guard asked stepping forward.

Killian growled. "As if I would ever stoop to such a low practice."

"Well, it is well-known you don't have any children. And until we can prove they belong with you, I do believe you're under arrest." The guard took another step forward. Killian noted there were guards coming from multiple directions.

He waited until he saw a small opening. He nodded slightly and Roland picked up on it. "Run!" Killian directed.

The kids slipped through, with Roland and Neal tugging Lily and Liam forward. Killian didn't make it. A guard he hadn't seen in the shadows came out of nowhere to press a dagger to his throat. "Daddy!" Lily cried out. Killian just barely heard her cry, her single word echoing in his ear and sending his stomach in somersaults. _They were his children?_

He watched as Roland corralled them away, the guards trying to chase them down. He hoped they made it back to the tavern. Emma would take care of them and she would find him. He knew she would.

OUAT

Roland took them in a zigzag, trying to outrun the guards. "We need to find a place to hide," Neal wheezed as they kept running. "We may not be able to outrun them."

"We have to find Momma. She'll find Dad," Liam agreed.

Lily let out a small cry. "What if they hurt Daddy?"

Roland tugged them all into the shadows, murmuring for them to be quiet as the guards approached. They watched as the guards sprinted past them before he dropped to his knees. "Uncle Killian is a survivor," Roland reminded them. "He'll get out of this. He always does. Now, let's go find Aunt Emma. It would be better if she helped get him out of it. I don't want to stay here any longer than we have to."

Keeping to the shadows, Roland led them all back in the direction towards the tavern. They entered through the front door and were immediately greeted with curious stares. The tavern Hook frequented was not a common spot for kids and it was even more uncommon to find them there alone.

"They're still here," Lily cried out, sprinting through the tables towards her mother. "They took him! They got him! We have to save him!" She sobbed.

"Lily!" Emma murmured, reaching out to scoop the little girl up. "What happened?"

Roland came up next to them, he and Neal were both holding onto Liam's little hands. "The guards saw Unc-" Roland stopped and paused, his eyes landing on Hook who was regarding the Liam curiously. "The guards saw us with him and they thought he'd kidnapped us. Plus he's a pirate. He's wanted here. They arrested him. We just barely got away."

Emma let out a groan. "Bloody hell, Regina," she muttered under her breath as she rocked Lily, who was slowly calming down, back and forth. "I'm sorry, Hook, but we've got to go."

The pirate nodded. "Are they all yours?" He asked. He was still staring at Liam.

Emma bit her lip and nodded after a moment. "Come on, kids. Let's get out of here. We've drawn enough attention to ourselves." She wrapped an arm around Liam's shoulders, squeezing him against her when she felt him shudder. "It's going to be okay, we'll get him back," she promised. As they stepped out into the cool night, though, she had to admit that she wasn't quite sure how.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 _ **AN: Thank you to GrandddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia for all her help. ~ XOXO MAS**_

* * *

Emma paused just outside the tavern with the children. She wondered if Killian would be taken back to the palace or somewhere else entirely. She glanced back at the tavern door. Hook would know. He would know where prisoners were taken and could possibly tell her how to find someone. "Wait here," she ordered, setting Lily on the ground next to Roland. "Watch them." She pushed the tavern door open and found Hook with a brunette perched on his lap. "Figures," she muttered, rolling her eyes.

His eyes lit up as they landed on her. "Ah, it seems you couldn't stay away, lass." He pushed the woman on his lap to the bench. "Be a good girl and go fetch us a drink," he ordered her.

The bar wench sneered at Emma before rising. "That won't be necessary," Emma cut in. "I need information."

Reaching up, Hook tugged a lock of her hair. "That doesn't come free, love," he murmured darkly.

"In this case it will," she snapped. "If guards arrested someone here in town, where would they take him? Back to Regina's castle or to somewhere else?"

"You say her name like you know her, lass." Hook regarded her carefully. "She's not good company to keep."

Emma snorted. "And you are?" She asked rhetorically. "Look, just give me directions to the palace. I've got to-"

"To rescue someone. Perhaps someone important to you?" He asked slowly.

Emma swallowed at his words and nodded. "Yes, he is."

"Ah, well, I see." his eyes darted to the door. "The children, they'll go with you?" He asked. At Emma's nod, he stood. "Bloody hell, but you are infuriating." He motioned towards the door. "Let's go, love, no need to dally."

"What do you mean, 'let's'?" She asked, pressing a flat palm against his chest to keep him from following her. "I'm going to rescue him, you're staying put."

He snorted. "Not likely, love. It wouldn't be honorable to let you storm the Evil Queen's castle with just children by your side. Besides, I know the best path to get to her castle. So, let's go. We need to commandeer some horses, it's too far to walk."

"We've done it before and-"

"And I'm not doing it at all." Killian tossed some coins on the table top and slipped his hand and hook on her hips, guiding her to the door. "Let's go, love, we've quite the trip ahead of us."

Emma was going to protest when they were outside, but one look at the kids told her that he was right. They were exhausted and couldn't walk that far and she had no way of navigating the terrain safely and how was she supposed to break into a castle with _four_ kids? While using a past version of Hook wasn't ideal, all she needed was to have him get them to the castle and watch the kids until she got to Killian. Then Killian could hide until they got rid of Hook. It seemed like the best option and she didn't want to take the time to come up with a separate one. She didn't like the idea of being separated from Killian for this long. It was better to have things go wrong with them together than them apart. "Okay, go steal us a couple of horses," she assented.

The moment Killian was gone, Roland tugged on her arm. "Um, what are you thinking bringing Hook with us?"

"We need someone who knows their way around and I need someone who can protect them while I sneak into the castle and break Killian loose. I'll figure the rest out once Killian is safe, okay?" She asked. Resting her hands on his shoulders, she murmured, "Just trust me. I promise, I've got this."

He sighed and nodded. "Alright." Impulsively, he wrapped his arms around Emma's waist, squeezing tightly against her.

She rested her head on top of his and hugged him back. "It's going to be okay, kid. Just wait and see. We'll have you back at home before you know it," she promised.

"Everything alright, love?" The sound of footsteps echoed behind them. "I've three horses waiting just in the woods for us." He glanced down at the yawning little girl and scooped her up. "Let's get moving. We should be there just as dawn hits if we leave now."

Leaning down, Emma scooped up Liam. "Right, thank you, Hook."

The pirate stuttered in his response, taking in the sight of her holding a boy who looked so much like his dead brother that it made his chest ache, "Of course." He ducked his head, his blue eyes watering at the wave of emotions he hadn't felt in quite some time swirling in his stomach.

When they reached the edge of the forest, they found Mr. Smee standing with three horses. "Here ye go, Captain."

Killian nodded and took the reins, setting the tired little girl back on her feet. "I'll expect you to watch the ship, Smee. I'll be back by sunset," he snapped. The short man nodded his head before scrambling off and Emma had to suppress a laugh. The poor man was a mere rodent in their land for quite some time. He was still terrified of Hook. When he was gone, Killian glanced at Roland. "Can you ride, lad?" He asked.

Roland rolled his eyes. "Yes, I can ride. Neal, you okay to ride with me?"

The boy yawned. "Mhm, of course Rol-" he cringed at Roland's elbow, "Reggie."

Emma's eyes widened at the near slip. "Neal..." her voice was a warning. "were you going to say Roland?" Roland cringed and Emma let out a shriek. "You've got to be kidding me? Oh my god, bloody hell, Regina is going to murder _you_!" All the pieces of who the teenager was finally clicking into place. He may not look too much like Robin and he may not be Regina's actual son, but it was clear Regina and Robin were in fact true love because the teenager was _just like_ the Evil Queen.

"Wait," Killian held up his hook after he adjusted Lily in the saddle of his horse, "you're _wanted_ by the Evil Queen?" He asked. "You're just a lad, how is that possible?"

Emma groaned. "Look, Hook, we can't tell you what's going on. It's not a good idea for anyone if you know who we are." Emma glared over at the teenager. "Look, kid, I know why you lied, but come _on,_ " she groaned. "I don't suppose you'll tell me who they are?" She asked.

"You don't know?" Hook echoed in surprise.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Emma snapped.

He motioned to the little girl who was leaning heavily against his chest from her spot on the saddle. "She's your spitting image. This is clearly your daughter, is she not?"

Emma stared at the sleeping little girl and swallowed hard. "No, she's not. I have one son. His name is Henry and he's back home, which is where we're trying to get to," she answered sharply, picking Liam up to settle him on her horse before climbing on behind him to take the reins.

The boy shuffled until he was comfortable. He glanced up at her for a moment chewing his lip. "Would you have more kids?" He asked softly.

She was surprised by the question. "What?"

"In the future, would you have more kids?" He asked.

Emma squirmed a bit uncomfortably. "If I found someone to have children with, then perhaps," she finally answered. She had thought about having kids with Walsh when she was living in the year of fantasy in New York and it had been nice. The thought of settling down with someone and not being alone was comforting. Since then, though, she'd been too busy fighting for everyone's lives to think about kids.

Liam nodded at her words. "You will." He finally answered. Emma's eyes darted down to his and then over to Lily. Killian had just helped Neal into the saddle and was now climbing up behind the little girl. The image of Hook (even if he wasn't her Hook) tucking the little girl into his body protectively tugged at her heart.

"Let's go," she murmured.

Hook gave her a confused nod, but nonetheless took the lead. Emma fell in the back so she could keep an eye on Roland and Neal. It was no wonder he was an expert rider and faired so well in the woods. His father was Robin Hood. Emma shook her head at her life, recalling New York and how there were no fairytale characters there. _Except you almost got engaged to a flying monkey_. She wanted to scream. Occasionally, her subconscious was a real bitch and sounded an awful lot like a mixture of her mother and Regina.

OUAT

Killian grunted as the guard's cage bumped along the road. It had been quite some time since a royal apprehended him. Actually, the last time was when Regina caught him in Belle's cell. Before then… he couldn't quite remember. _Daddy_. The one word from the beautiful little girl echoed in his mind. She was his daughter. He was her father. That also meant he was Liam's father. He blinked back tears and looked up at the sky. "He looks just like you, brother," he whispered. "And he's quite brave, too."

It made Killian wonder who their mother was. Of course his first thought was of Emma. She had the same long blonde hair and dimple in her chin that Lily had. He was afraid to get his hopes up, though. Emma was so reluctant to spend any time with him, and after what he pulled with the Wicked Witch, perhaps they'd never be able to take those next steps. Still, the thought of Emma waddling around a house pregnant with children they made brought a hopeful smile to his face. He wanted that more than anything, he realized. Any lingering doubts about his past or his future slipped away when he thought of family outings on the sea with Emma, Liam, Lily and Henry or nights in bed wrapped up with Emma.

He brought his bound hand and hook up to his forehead and pressed down, he needed to stop fantasizing and figure out how to get out of the Evil Queen's custody before he lost his head and never had the future. He was startled from his thoughts by the carriage coming to a halt.

"It's just a tree down," one of the guards shouted. "Let's move it out of the way so we can continue," he ordered.

Killian's eyes immediately darted to the forest line. A tree down was no coincidence. Emma knew her parents' love story. She cut that tree down herself. He grinned as he waited.

OUAT

Hook led their horses quietly up a path in the woods, just a few feet away, but still sheltered, from the road the queen's guards would use. Emma squinted in the darkness, listening closely. "Hook? Do you hear that?"

"Aye, love, it sounds like it may be the queen's carriage. We could probably way lay them en route. It would be far easier than breaking into her palace," he agreed. "The question is, how?"

"I know how," Emma grinned. "You wouldn't happen to have something that can cut through a tree in that bag, would you?" She motioned to the satchel she knew all too well.

The pirate grinned at her, clearly reading her mind. "That I do, darling." He kicked his horse in the side. "Come along, we'll need to outrun the carriage for this plan to work."

They manage to circumvent the carriage by a few miles, enough so that no one would hear a tree fall. Killian left Emma with the children in the forest while he cut it down, cringing at the loud noise. When he returned to his spot in the woods, she was glaring. "Loud much?"

"It was a large tree falling to the ground, love, what did you expect?" He snapped back.

"I just hope they didn't hear it and decide to go a different path." She worried, glancing over at the kids who were sleeping in a pile on her cloak.

"It's possible, but doubtful. We are miles ahead of them," he assured her. "They can't go too fast with the carriage and the cage," he admitted. "Now we just wait."

Emma nodded, chewing on her lip as they took up post. "Thank you, Hook, for helping. I know we're asking a lot and-"

"Don't worry about it, darling. Just please do your best to get where you're going without being caught by the sodding Evil Queen again," he requested. "I can't guarantee that there will be a dashing rapscallion there to save you next time." He winked at her.

Instinctively Emma shoved him away. "How do you know we're not saving a dashing rapscallion?" She couldn't help, but tease him even if he didn't know it was his future self getting snatched by Regina.

"Unlikely if he got himself arrested," Hook grumbled.

They fell into silence as they waited. After about ten minutes, Emma groaned. "Why are you staring at me?" She snapped.

"I'm just curious," Hook admitted. "If none of these children are yours, how did you end up with them? And who is the man you're trying to rescue?" The pirate swallowed and Emma saw some of the same haunting look she sometimes found in Killian's eyes. "Is he your true love?"

Emma glanced away at the question. "I don't know," she admitted.

He snorted at that. "Yes you do. Either you love him or you don't."

Glaring, Emma's eyes narrowed. "It's not that simple. I have a son and a job and I just want a bit of normalcy. Is it so wrong to not want to be constantly fighting? To want some security and safety. I mean we fell through a goddamned portal for crying out loud and-" she stopped speaking, her mouth clamping shut.

"And?" The pirate beside her asked.

"I fell through the portal and he followed me," she whispered, her head in her hands. "Fuck," she muttered. The sound of a carriage bumping along stopped her train of thought. "Watch the kids," she ordered.

"Not likely, you'll need someone to distract any remaining guards," he argued.

"No, I won't," Emma assured him, darting down towards the road. She watched with bated breath as all the guards were summoned to the tree. Yanking a pin out of her hair, she stayed in the shadows until she got to the cage. "Hi," she whispered.

Killian glanced around. "You're a bloody marvel, Swan," he praised.

"Wait until I get you out of here and we get rid of Hook before he sees you to praise me," she murmured as she focused on picking the lock.

His brows arched in surprise. "Hook?"

"He wouldn't shake. Infuriating pirate that he is." She winked at him as the lock clicked open. Quietly, Killian slipped out, moving up to the carriage to reach in for his satchel. "I've just got to get rid of-" she was cut off by Killian darting up ahead of her. "Damn it, Jones!" She seethed under her breath as she moved up after him.

Emma tried to stop Killian, but his fist connected with the pirate's face before she could. "Seriously?" She asked. "How is that not going to have consequences? And don't say the rum!"

"Come along, love, let's get him on the back of a horse so we can drop him off closer to the port and out of the way of these guards," he advised.

With a shake of her head, she latched onto the lapels of his coat and brought his lips down for a kiss. He caught on quickly, hauling her flush against him. When she pulled back she sighed. "You're an infuriating man, Killian," she whispered, pressing her forehead against his. "Thank you."

He nudged his nose against hers. "For what, love?"

"For following me," she replied simply before stepping out of his embrace to wake the children so they could get moving before the guards realized Killian was missing.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 _ **AN: A big thank you to GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia for all her help with this. I hope everyone is enjoying reading this story as much as I'm enjoying writing it. Thank you to everyone who takes the time to read and review. I really appreciate it! ~ XOXO MAS**_

* * *

The group dumped Hook in an alleyway near the harbor. He was unlikely to be stumbled upon and would likely come to his senses and wonder what on earth had happened. Killian was sure he would blame the rum for everything that happened and Smee would simply nod his head in agreement for fear of being gutted like a fish. While they were at it, though, Killian did relieve him of all the coins on his person. "Love," Killian motioned to all the children, "they're all dead on their feet. There's an inn just on the edge of town. No one should recognize us as having caused any chaos and we could all use some rest. We'll reassess the situation with your mother tomorrow," he suggested.

Emma stifled a yawn. "That actually sounds like the best plan we've made, yet," she agreed, transferring one of the twins to Killian's saddle and letting him lead them up the path. Once they were settled and all of the kids were asleep she'd fill Killian in on the fact that Roland was Robin's boy, only he was so grown up now. Perhaps then they could come up with a plan to ensure her parents met before using whatever portal the Dark One had developed to send them home.

It took them twenty minutes to reach the inn, the caretaker didn't even blink as he handed them two room keys, murmuring that they couldn't all fit in one room. With the kids tucked in to the room with the two twin beds and Roland's promise to keep a chair propped up under the door and the window closed and latched, Killian and Emma trudged across the hall to their room. Staring at the single bed wearily, Killian started to murmur that he'd take the floor. "No," Emma shook her head, pulling him towards the bed with her, "we can both fit. Besides, even I can tell that you're too tired to make a move," she teased.

"I don't know, love, you may find I can muster up the energy with a beautiful woman in my bed." He sighed as he tugged off his coat and boots.

Emma chuckled. "I'm not sure I believe that right now. You look exhausted, Killian." She set her cloak on a chair and unzipped her boots, setting them next to it. Her eyes landed on his hook before darting away. "Sorry."

He shrugged. "It's fine." His tone and shoulders were tense, though, telling her it most certainly wasn't fine.

Rising, she moved to where he was standing. "May I?" She asked softly. He hesitated and she added, "Please? This is a part of you and-"

"And what, love? You've made it clear you don't wish to have any sort of relationship with me. I know what that kiss was, it was just like in Neverland. I'm not fool enough to believe it was something," he snapped intentionally pushing her away before she could do the same to him. She recognized the defense mechanism, she was a professional with it.

She swallowed and flinched at his words, even if he didn't truly mean them. She knew he didn't want her to see this vulnerable side of her when all she'd done is push him away. "You followed me here, Killian."

"Aye," he agreed.

"You always follow me," she murmured, her hands reaching out again. This time he placed his arm in her palm. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm trying, though." She kept her eyes focused on the buckles of the brace. "I'm going to try so hard, but I don't know what I'm doing and-"

"And?" He prompted as she unbuckled the last buckle.

"Everyone I've been with is _dead_ ," she blurted out suddenly. He was slightly taken aback at her words, not at all expecting that to be her fear. "Neal, Graham, even Walsh. They're all dead." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "I can't lose you, too," she murmured.

He tugged the brace off himself, dropping it on the table next to the bed. "Well, love," he murmured, "you don't have to worry about me. If there's one thing I'm good at, it's surviving." He tugged her into him, his maimed arm going around her waist and his hand immediately tangling in her hair. He dropped his mouth to hers, putting as much reassurance into the kiss as he could. He wanted her to know that no one could take him from her. He'd fight to survive. He'd fight to be with her.

Emma melted into him, letting him control the pace. It felt wonderful and raw and she felt _safe_. It was the first time that she felt at home for as long as she could remember. When they pulled back, she took a breath. "Can we just take it slowly?" She asked, nodding to the bed and knowing that it would be so easy to just fall into it with him. He was unfairly sexy and handsome and he actually cared about her and she was attracted to him on a level she'd never experienced before. She was also aware that the kids were across the hall and there was the slightest chance one or more would end up in their bed.

He followed her gaze and nodded knowingly. "Probably a good idea, love," he agreed. His hand reached around her back. "Still, you don't want to sleep in that." He tugged lightly at the laces on the corset around her torso.

"Not particularly," she agreed, turning to let him unlace it. He moved slowly, deliberately, like he knew he was working her arousal up even if nothing was going to happen that evening. When the offending garment was unlaced and on the floor, he pushed his arms around her waist, tugging her back into his chest. "Come on love, there's something I have to tell you about the children," he admitted, quickly taking off his vest and tossing it next to her corset and his boots on the ground.

She watched him lay down, moving to curl up next to him. "Me too, I know who Reggie really is."

"So we do know him." Killian wrapped his arm around Emma, tucking her into his side. "Who is he?"

"You're going to feel stupid when I tell you." At his snort she revealed, "Roland. Like Robin's son, Roland."

Killian stared down at her incredulously. "Bloody hell, he acts just like Regina doesn't he?"

"Told you," Emma sang out, shuffling a bit closer to him. It had been a long time since she'd done the cuddling thing. Other than Walsh, that is. It had been since Neal. "So, what do you know?"

Killian cleared his throat and she glanced up at him. "When I was arrested, Lily screamed."

Emma closed her eyes. "I hate that they saw that."

"She screamed 'daddy,'" he finished.

Emma's eyes opened and she pushed herself away from him. "You're their father," she mumbled. "Lily and Liam are your children."

Killian nodded. "Aye."

Pushing herself to a standing position, Emma reached to the ground for the corset. "I'm so stupid," she mumbled.

He latched onto her arm. "Why are you stupid?"

She turned to face him, her eyes brimming with tears. "Of course you have children, of course you met someone who isn't damaged and doesn't have a child by the son of your true love. I can't believe I thought I could have _you_." She wrapped the corset around her waist, reaching around to fumble with the laces.

"Emma, love, don't you understand?" He asked, moving to stand in front of her. "They're not just _my_ children." At her blank look he sighed, his hand raising to thumb at the dimple in chin, the one that matched Lily's perfectly. "They're _our_ children." Hook's words echoed in her mind and she tried to shake them off, to ignore the nagging feeling that both versions of Killian were right. Somehow she ended up finding a happy ending with Killian. "I know that it's hard to believe now, that you're still trying to figure out how you fit into this life, but, Swan, you do belong. You belong with me. We belong together. And as for who Henry's father and grandmother and grandfather may be, I don't rightly give a damn. I love the lad, he's extraordinary. Just like his mother."

Emma swallowed. "Are you saying you love me?" She asked quietly.

"I think you know the answer to that question, Emma. I did follow you through a portal," he reminded her.

Her eyes were wide as she stared up at him. She didn't know how to proceed. With Neal she'd said it first and was in jail within twenty-four hours. With Walsh, he said it first and she was never fully sure she meant it. She was sure she was feeling something akin to love for Killian, but they'd never had a chance to slowly explore any sort of relationship and it was confusing her, making it harder for her to know what was real and what was just adrenaline combined with a physical attraction. "I can't say it back, yet. I'm just..." she hesitated. "It's not that I don't, I'm just so scared," she admitted.

He tilted her head up and pressed a kiss to her lips, it was just a soft brush. "I want you to say it to me when you know you mean it and when you don't feel any pressure," he murmured. "I can go at your pace, Emma. I'm not going anywhere," he promised.

She placed a hand over his heart. "I don't deserve you."

He shook his head. "You have that entirely backwards, love. It's I who doesn't deserve you." He wrenched the corset from her grasp. "Now, let's try to get a bit of sleep, yes?" He offered.

"Yeah," Emma agreed. "Sleep may help."

OUAT

The next morning came far too soon. Emma groaned as sunlight hit her face and she turned over, tucking her head into something hard that smelled wonderful. She tucked herself further into it, trying to leach the warmth from it. A deep rumble sounded and she groaned again. "You're trying to beat me to a bloody pulp," Killian chuckled, tightening his grip around her middle regardless of his grousing. She'd managed to shove her leg between his and press her face into his chest. He really wasn't complaining, though, the fact that she wanted to nearly crawl under his skin to be close to him was something he never thought possible with Emma Swan. He'd begun to lose hope and then it was like she realized everything they could have together.

And if what was sleeping across the hall was any indication, they could have quite a lot.

"You're warm and I'm cold," she mumbled. "You're also very comfy." Her hands roamed his back slightly before her questing fingers slipped under his shirt. He jumped a bit at the contact, her fingers were very cold indeed. "See?" She murmured, pressing her hand against his back. "You feel good." Her words slurred together still in sleep.

He held her tightly enjoying the closeness when the door banged open and four bodies came careening in the room. "Up we go!" Liam cried out, bounding towards the bed.

Emma let out a groan. "Already?"

Killian chuckled as Lily followed Liam up, instantly worming her way between their intertwined bodies. "You're still sleeping?" She asked Killian incredulously. Apparently in her reality he was still up with the dawn. Though he was usually asleep long before he had been last night.

"Aye, little love, we're still asleep, but we're waking up now. Aren't we, Swan?" He asked, attempting to extricate himself from her grasp.

"Speak for yourself," she muttered.

Neal yawned. "I agree with Au-" he groaned. "I agreed with Emma."

Emma rolled over and glared at him. "We already know who Roland is and we're now aware, though not entirely addressing the fact that those two," she motioned to the twins who were snuggling in next to Killian under the covers, "belong to us. Who are you really?"

Roland's eyes were wide. "You know who they are? Shit!"

"Language!" Emma chastised immediately. "And yes we know and now that we know-"

"You'll make different choices," Roland murmured.

"Aye, lad, we may, but I don't think you have to worry about that in particular." He motioned to the two children in bed with them.

Roland's shoulders sagged forward, but he nodded nonetheless. "He's Neal. Your parents named your baby brother after Neal to honor his sacrifice," Roland explained.

Emma's eyes watered and she rose, bringing the boy into her arms. She pulled back to look down at him. "You are so handsome and brave," she murmured. "God, Mom is so going to kill me when this is over."

"Before we have to worry about that, Swan, I think we need to focus on making sure we get to your mother. What do you say we go track down the Bandit Queen?" He suggested.

Emma nodded, "I like that idea. But breakfast first. None of us have eaten enough."

OUAT

Once they'd had their fill for breakfast in the small tavern connected to the inn, the group pulled their horses from the barn and made their way to where the innkeeper said Snow White frequented. There were a series of small towns in the woods and the townspeople often housed her. They could probably find her in one of them. With packs of food and water, the group set out, this time hoping for a better outcome.

Emma felt her heart swell when they stumbled into the first town and Snow White was seated talking to a woman in a long red coat. Emma instantly recognized her as Ruby. Killian latched onto Emma's hand. "I think offering her passage is still the best way to get her to steal the ring," he murmured.

Emma nodded in agreement. "Go for it." She nodded for him to go speak to her mother as they dismounted. Before he could leave them, though, she pulled him back by his hook for a kiss.

He grinned against her mouth, ignoring the looks on the kids' faces. "This," he reached up and tugged at a lock of hair, twining it around his finger a bit, "I could get used to," he murmured.

She flushed and bit her lip. "Me too," she agreed softly, humming when his lips skimmed over hers one more time. She felt her stomach swoop as he winked at her, ruffling Neal's hair as he passed by them to approach the two women.

He settled down on a log across from them, keeping one eye on Emma and the kids as they spread out on one of the blankets they'd gotten from the inn and Emma settled the kids in with lunch. He was sure Lily and Liam would fall into a nap if they were able to stay for an hour or so. "Hello, Snow White." He grinned at her, his silver hook gleaming under the sunlight.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 _ **AN: Thank you to GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia for all her help! I'm glad everyone is enjoying this story. I've really loved working on it! I hope everyone loves this chapter. ~ XOXO MAS**_

* * *

The two women stared at the pirate across from them. "Hello, Captain Hook," she replied, nodding to his hook.

His smirked at the two women. "Ah, so you've heard of me, then." He nodded in approval. "That will make this far simpler." Lily's loud laughter echoed across the small area, followed by Emma's own laugh and Killian's head immediately spun that way. The smirk slipping off of his face replaced by a soft smile.

"I have heard of you, I just wasn't aware that you had a wife and children." She motioned to the group laughing together as they ate just feet from where they sat on logs.

Killian's head swiveled back to the Bandit Queen. "There are many things you don't know about me," he replied easily. "But I know a great deal about you," he interjected. She arched a brow at his words. "I know for a fact that you are in need of passage out of the Enchanted Forest."

The queen's brow rose in a look that he was all too familiar with now. In fact, it was one he enjoyed provoking from time-to-time. "And where did you hear that?" She asked.

"Pirates talk, _milady_." He couldn't help, but to use the same teasing tone he'd taken to using with her since they met in the Enchanted Forest.

"I wasn't aware you and Blackbeard were on friendly terms," Snow pointed out. The rivalry between the two pirates was well-known. Blackbeard had tried many times to commandeer Killian's ship, but each time lost.

"We're not, but you met at a tavern we both frequent." He leaned back slightly, his eyes darting over to Emma and the children once more.

"Your family is lovely," Snow commented, nodding towards them when she noted Killian kept constantly checking to ensure they were safely within his reach. "Your wife is beautiful."

Killian felt his chest constrict at the thought of Emma as his wife. He saw her in a white dress walking towards him and then again waddling around their home pregnant with the twins while he and Henry put a nursery together. "Aye, most beautiful lass in any realm," he murmured honestly. He'd never seen anything quite like her. And in the precious moments that her walls fell away, he swore she was ethereal in her beauty. Clearing his throat, he turned to face the queen and the wolf, "I would like to offer you passage on my ship," he refocused on the task at hand.

Snow frowned. "I was told by Blackbeard that I don't have enough money for passage."

Killian shook his head. "I'm not interested in money," he replied. "I want you to steal something for me."

"Steal?" Snow asked with a dark brow arched incredulously.

Reaching into his satchel, Killian removed a flier he'd picked up from the tavern. "You are a thief, aren't you, Snow White?"

The young woman glared at the wanted poster he held in his hands. More lies perpetuated by Regina. "Fine, what do you want me to steal?"

Red yanked on Snow's cloak. "Snow, you can't seriously be considering doing something for this _pirate_ ," she spat. "He's a villain and-"

"And I want to get out of this land. I have to get away before Regina kills me or anymore townspeople. If he can get me out of here, then I'll steal whatever I have to." She turned back to Killian. "So, Captain, what is it you want me to steal?"

He hesitated, knowing just how ridiculous it sounded. "A wedding ring."

She arched her brows at him again and gave him _that_ look, the one that said utter nonsense was coming out of his mouth and she didn't believe him for a second. "A wedding ring?" She repeated.

Killian nodded, the tips of his ears turning red at the request. "Aye."

"Alright, and where might this ring be?" She asked.

"In the palace. It belongs to Prince James." Killian grinned. "There's a ball tonight, should be easy enough for you to sneak in. Best of luck to you, _milady_." He tipped his head before rising.

He was about five steps away when he heard a faint rustling behind him. "Captain Hook?" Snow called out. He paused and turned, waiting for her to continue. "May I meet your family?" She asked softly, her eyes landing on the group with him. The young woman was watching as the four children ran around, playing some sort of game and for some reason Snow felt drawn to them. Perhaps in another life she had what they had. Or perhaps she knew them or loved them. She wasn't quite sure, but she wanted to speak to the blond, to see the children up close.

"Of course." Killian nodded, waiting for her to follow him. He paused again when he was standing next to Emma. "Love, this is Snow White."

Emma turned her head, her eyes landing on a younger version of her mother. The woman just gave her a bright smile in return, there was no recognition in her eyes. "Hello." Snow nodded. "I just wanted to meet your family. I had no idea a fearsome pirate had a wife and four children."

Emma's brow arched as she glanced over at Killian, who simply shrugged in return, "He's full of surprises, that one," Emma finally replied. "I'm..." Emma hesitated, unsure if she should give her mother her real name or not. Finally she decided that at this point there was no harm, "Emma."

"Emma," Snow repeated. "What a lovely name." She glanced at the children who had stopped playing to watch the exchange carefully. "And your children are beautiful."

Emma blinked back tears when her eyes landed on Neal. He looked a bit helpless, seeing his mother, but knowing he couldn't say anything to her. "Yes, they are," Emma finally responded. Her voice cracked just a bit, and Killian's hand and hook came to rest on her shoulders, his hand winding into her hair in a soothing move that had her leaning back into him. His solid presence was comforting. She couldn't believe that she thought she could go without it at one point. _Without him_. She had no intention of ever going back to New York. She glanced up at Killian, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips as a thought crossed her mind. Actually, a trip to New York may be in order to collect the rest of their things. She and Killian could go and spend a weekend away from everyone. Perhaps a weekend tucked in bed without any interruptions. If she could get her magic back, she could pack in a matter of seconds and they could spend the rest of the weekend really getting to know one another.

"Well," Snow drew Emma from her thoughts, a knowing smile in place, "I suppose I have a ring to hunt down." She nodded, her eyes lingering on the children for another moment. "A pirate in love with a family, who would've thought?" She murmured.

Killian smiled down at Emma. "Who would've thought indeed," he agreed before moving to sit on the blanket beside Emma. "You alright, love?"

She shrugged. "Her seeing me and not knowing me..." Emma shuddered, "it hurts worse than I thought."

Drawing her into his lap, Killian murmured, "Before you know it we'll be back in Storybrooke and you can spend as much time with her as you like."

Emma turned her head to look over at him. "Your optimism may be catching, Captain," she teased. "I like it." Rocking forward, she pressed a kiss to his lips, letting out a soft moan when he nipped at her bottom lip, tugging on it until she opened her mouth, his tongue slipping through. Reaching up, she carded her fingers through his hair, tugging on the dark strands until he groaned. He was intoxicating, it was like he was made to kiss her.

"Okay, we get it, you guys have worked out your issues and you're together," Roland grumbled. "No need to make a baby _now_."

Emma and Killian both pulled back, a light flush covering each of their faces. "Such wise words coming from the son of the Evil Queen," Killian muttered.

Emma elbowed in the ribs. "So, what do you think we should do until the ball?" She asked.

Killian shrugged. "I suggest we find a village near the palace, that way we can ensure that she steals the ring." At Emma's skeptical look, he asked, "What? You don't like the plan?"

"I don't like leaving things up to chance, but you're right, that's our best option for now." She rose, offering her hand to Killian. "Let's start to head in that direction. I have a feeling Liam and Lily may sleep on the ride over."

"Very well, love." He pressed a kiss to her forehead and she swayed slightly into him, her hand raising to press over his heart. He was hers. He was hers and she couldn't believe it. She blinked back tears as the emotions that had been swirling in her stomach finally settled down with the knowledge that she wasn't alone. She had someone in her life to share _everything_ with. "You alright, darling?" He asked, tugging gently at her hair.

She glanced up at him with a smile. "Just perfect," she murmured.

OUAT

Emma sighed as the six of them sat on the hill overlooking the castle. "You alright, love?" Killian asked.

"Again, I don't like leaving this to chance. What if she can't get in?" Emma worried.

"Please," Killian motioned to the castle, "with that much pomp and circumstance for a bloody engagement party she'll have no problem sneaking in," he assured her.

"I have never seen anything like this," Roland mumbled. "And I remember Mom and Dad getting married." Emma couldn't help, but to smile at that. Regina would have a huge wedding even back home in Storybrooke. She suddenly wondered what her wedding with Killian looked like. If they were even married. She supposed they could've just had the twins. Roland seemed to sense her thoughts. "You'll like what you guys do. It was a lot of fun," he murmured softly.

Instinctively, Emma wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "Thanks, kid," she whispered. Clearing her throat, she turned to Killian. "We have to get in there and make sure this works."

"I couldn't agree more!" A laugh sounded behind them. They all turned. "While I work on your portal you six will be attending the ball."

Killian snorted. "Exactly how do you think we'll talk ourselves into the castle dressed like this?"

Rumple rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers. The next moment all of them were dressed in attire for a ball with an invitation floating to their feet. "And I've returned the clothes you'd stolen. Hopefully they weren't missed."

A moment later he was gone. "Well, love," Killian turned and bowed, "Shall we?" He asked extending his arm.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 _ **AN: Here's the next chapter of Collide! Sorry for the delay. A big thank you to GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia for her help. She's an amazing beta. I also want to thank CaptainsPiratePrincess for all her help. We're so excited to work with you! ~ XOXO MAS**_

* * *

Emma was in awe as they entered King George's palace. "So, this is how the other half lives," she muttered under her breath as she wrangled the four children ahead of them.

Killian chuckled. "I can still remember the first ball I ever attended."

She arched a brow at him. " _You_ attended balls?" She asked. Her eyes narrowed. "Attended by invitation or broke into?" She asked suspiciously.

He scoffed. "Attended by invitation. I'm wounded, Swan. You do remember that I was once a Navy man, don't you?"

She smiled at that and tightened her grip on his arm. It was impossible to forget that he was a Navy man. Despite being a pirate for so long, his belief in good form continuously shone through. He was a gentleman through and through. It was one of the many things she loved about him. _Love_. She hadn't realized how true that was until they landed here. She may not be ready to say the words aloud yet, but she knew she would be able to soon. "Of course I remember," she murmured. "Now, what happens next?"

"We get introduced." He glanced around. "Best to use false names," he advised as their turn in line to meet George and Midas came.

King George smiled widely at them. "And who do we have here?" He asked.

Killian immediately dropped into a bow and Emma and the kids followed his lead. "Ah," Killian hesitated when asked who they were.

"Prince Charles," Emma stuttered out, "And Princess" she paused again, "Leia," she finished lamely, cringing at the _Star Wars_ reference. "And these are our children." She hoped she wouldn't have to come up with names for them.

The king laughed heartily and Emma felt her skin crawl, knowing what she did about the man who was her fake grandfather. "Welcome. This is my son, Prince James." He motioned to the young man standing on the other side of King Midas.

Emma took an involuntary step back, her eyes connecting with her father's. Just like with Snow, there was no recognition there. Instinctively Emma dropped in another curtsey, slightly shocked when he bowed himself. "It's an honor to be here, Prince James," Killian murmured for the both of them. The moment they were standing straight, he wrapped his arm around Emma's waist, drawing her tightly into his side.

Reaching out, Emma brought Neal against her, knowing just how he was feeling at seeing his father and not being able to reach out to him.

"We're happy to have you here," Charming responded. "My fiancé, Princess Abigail, is around here somewhere. You'll have to meet her." He smiled down at the four children. "We're so happy you could bring your children with you." He knelt down on the ground in front of them, his eyes lighting up at Lily's bright smile. "And you are just the picture of your mother." He tweaked her chin lightly and the girl giggled.

"Thank you." She curtseyed again, clearly enjoying getting to be a princess for the evening.

Standing again, David motioned to the ballroom. "Please, enjoy some food and the dancing."

Killian bowed his head. "Thank you, Prince James. Come along, little ones, let's get out of the way."

OUAT

Snow dropped lightly on the balcony that led to Prince James' room. Keeping her hood securely on, she darted into the darkened chambers. There was just enough light from the full moon that she could see what was in the room. Methodically she began searching for a jewelry box that could hold the ring. According to Captain Hook, it was thick silver band with a single green stone. Snow thought that sounded rather plain for a prince's taste, particularly the son of George. She'd heard all about King George and Prince James. They were boisterous and loud and greedy and power hungry. Coming up empty on the dresser, she moved to the other side of the room.

OUAT

Emma shook her head as Killian held out a hand to her. "I've never danced, Killian. Like ever. Not at a school dance, not anywhere," she murmured. "And the kids-"

"Are fine. They are right there watching us and as for dancing, as long as you have a partner who knows what he's doing, you'll be fine, darling." He bowed and extended his hand. "Now, would you please dance with me, Emma?"

At the hopeful look in his eyes she couldn't say no. Carefully, she placed her hand in his, dropping into a curtsey before letting him pull her into his arms. Her breath hitched as he gently guided her into the right position before leading off. There was something so intimate about what they were doing, about how close they were standing, about the way he was looking at her as if his entire world centered around her. "You see, Swan, it's all about the leader."

That was when she noted that they were in fact dancing in some intricate dance she'd never performed before. Her feet moved mindlessly, just following his lead. "Hey," she grinned as he chuckled, "don't make fun of me, this is my first ball and I'm actually getting the hang of this." She let out a giggle of her own as he spun her out before pulling her back into his chest, a move that none of the other dancers did, but she couldn't complain when she could feel every inch of him pressed up against her.

"You're a bloody natural, love. You were born a princess even if you weren't raised as such," he murmured in her ear.

She hummed, her eyes fluttering shut as she clutched at his bicep. "Killian," she whispered.

"Yes, love?" He asked, his voice deep and dark.

Her eyes snapped open and she felt the words on the tip of her tongue until she saw her father slip out of the room. "He's leaving."

Killian looked behind them. He was just in time to see the prince's fleeing figure. "If Snow hasn't gotten the ring then-"

"She could be caught." Reaching down, Emma grabbed his prosthetic hand and pulled him towards the children, kneeling down to whisper to all of them.

Roland's eye were wide as they darted around the room, noting that David was in fact gone. "You have to go make sure she got the ring," he murmured. "We'll be out on the balcony waiting." He motioned to the adjoining balcony.

Emma nodded, pressing a kiss to each of their foreheads before standing and guiding Killian quietly out of the room. They moved quickly through the palace in search of Snow White. They heard a loud scuffle come from one of the chambers. "This way, love." Killian tugged her down the hallway just in time to see Emma's father fall to the ground holding his chin, Snow drop a candlestick to the ground and flee out the balcony doors.

"Let's make sure she gets away," Emma murmured. When they reached the window in the hallway that looked over the balcony, they were helpless to watch as Snow threw her legs over, latching onto a rope to shimmy down as guards came sprinting through Prince James' room. "Killian," Emma nudged Killian's ribs, "she dropped the ring," she whispered, motioning to the silver glinting in the moonlight. "I need to get it."

Killian latched onto her arm. "Swan, it's too dangerous."

"Go back to the kids," Emma urged, knocking his arm off. "I'll be back as soon as I get the ring."

With a sigh of resignation, Killian nodded, pressing a kiss to her brow. "Be careful, love," he murmured.

He pulled away, but she latched onto the lapel of his coat, hauling him back against her pressing her mouth to his for a hard kiss. When she broke the kiss, she nudged his nose with hers. "See you in a few minutes, pirate."

He smiled softly at her, the backs of his knuckles gently stroking her cheek. "I'll see you shortly, princess."

Emma watched him walk away, a slightly dazed smile on her face. Shaking her head, she tried to focus on the task at hand. When the guards and her father cleared out, Emma swiftly climbed through the window and onto the balcony, picking up the ring and slipping it on her finger before darting back towards the ballroom. She had no idea there were guards watching her every move.

She'd just reached Killian when she heard a familiar voice. "Well, Princess Leia," Emma's back straightened at her false name, "it seems that you were seen helping the bandit Snow White steal from Prince James."

Emma turned slowly, hoping that Killian kept his distance with the kids. The last thing she wanted was them noticed. She had no idea Regina had even arrived. Keeping her head straight, Emma answered, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You don't, do you?" Regina circled her slowly. "Well, King George, as you know Snow White is wanted in my land for various crimes. You won't mind if I take an accomplice of hers off your hands, will you?"

George would've been stupid to do anything, but agree. "Please, Regina. She's all yours."

Emma let out a quiet grunt as two guards took her hands. Throwing a glance over her shoulder, she was just in time to see Killian backing the kids into a dark corner of the ballroom. She only hoped they would make it out alright.

OUAT

"Come on, we have to get out of this palace." Killian urged the kids towards a servant's entrance.

"But Mom is-"

"We can't help her if we're arrested too." Killian scooped up Lily before she could protest anymore, taking Liam's hand in his own. "Come on, let's get out of here." Killian didn't know if anyone was following them, but he didn't let them stop moving until they were hidden in the forest. Only then did he set Lily on the ground and slump against a tree. "Bloody hell," he muttered.

"We'll get her back, Uncle Killian." Roland rested a hand on his arm. "We always do. We just need to break into the palace and-"

"I know what we need to do, lad, it's just" he groaned at the thought of having to trek all the way to Regina's palace, particularly since the Dark One stole their horses. And they were dressed in clothes that stood out.

"It sounds like you could use a bit of help." Killian turned at Snow's voice. "I'm afraid I lost your ring, Captain."

"The ring is of no consequence. Emma is who is important," Killian murmured. "Do you think you can help us?"

Snow smiled softly. "I think Red and I may be of assistance."

"Nobody move." Everyone held still at the new voice and Killian wanted to growl. Of course the bloody hero of a prince had to come searching for them. "I know you were with Princess Leia and that she helped steal my ring. Give it back and I'll let you all go."

Killian turned. "We don't have your bloody ring, your highness," Killian snapped. "Emma has it and-"

"Who's Emma?" Prince James asked, his sword still held up to Killian's chest.

"Princess Leia, her real name is Emma and she has your ring, but she's been arrested by the Evil Queen and-"

"You can't let her kill my mommy!" Lily finally screeched. "You are a prince, you are a hero. Help save her," she cried.

Killian sighed, raking a hand through his hair before he leaned down and scooped up the little girl. "It's going to be alright, little love." He rocked her slowly. "We'll get Mum back, I promise." He looked over at the prince who was staring at the kids. "Well, mate? What do you say?" He asked.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 _ **AN: A big thank you to GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia and CaptainsPiratePrincess for all their help with this! ~ XOXO MAS**_

* * *

Emma groaned and rolled over. She grimaced when her face was immediately pressed up against dirt. "Great," she muttered pushing herself up onto her elbows. "Just _fucking great_." Wiping her mouth on the back of her sleeve she glanced around. She was clearly beneath some castle (probably Regina's) in a jail cell. "When I get home," Emma threatened to no one lowly, "I swear I'm going to smack that woman up the side of the head so hard she won't know what hit her." With a sigh Emma settled down on the ground while she considered her escape options.

She remembered what she learned from her time with Neal. _Observe your surroundings._

OUAT

Killian scrubbed his hand over his face as the group sat around the camp fire. The kids had all fallen asleep, even Roland. Reaching over he ran his hands through Lily's hair. She looked just like Swan. It was almost painful to look at her while Emma was in danger. They had to get Emma back so he could have his future with these kids. A future Emma finally seemed amenable to.

He glanced up when Snow let out a particularly loud screech and he sighed. Red had gone off to get a wagon for transportation and left him alone with the bickering Charmings.

"You are infuriating. A real _Prince Charming_ ," Snow sneered and Killian rolled his eyes.

"I told you, I have a name. It's James," David replied.

Snow shook her head, her long black hair shifting down her back. "No, I like Charming better."

"Look, I just want to get the jewels you stole from me; they are meant for-"

"The nag with the bad attitude," Snow cut in with a chuckle. "Good luck with that, by the way."

David scowled and opened his mouth to respond, but Killian cut in. "Look, as _charming_ as this little display between the two of you is, we do have more important matters to tend to at the moment." When they stared at him blankly, he replied, "Rescuing Emma, perhaps? Before the bloody Evil Queen ex-" his voice caught in his throat. "We just have to get to her."

Both of them turned to face him, eyes soft. Killian now saw the couple he knew, the couple madly in love with each other. "Of course we'll find her, Hook." Snow promised him quietly.

Killian hesitated. "Killian. It's Killian Jones," he whispered softly.

With a slight nod, Snow moved to sit next to him. "We'll get to her, Killian," she murmured. "I promise we'll get to her." She wrapped her arm around Killian's shoulders in a move he now recognized.

"Thank you, milady," he whispered. "I hope you're right. If we don't," he glanced down at the kids, "everything will change."

The sound of hooves on the ground startled them. "We ready to move?" Red's voice called from the shadows.

Killian nodded. "Aye, love, thank you." Leaning over, he scooped Lily up. "Mate, can you grab little Liam?" He stuttered slightly over the name. "I'll rouse Neal and Roland."

OUAT

"So," Emma looked up as Regina sashayed into the dungeon, "you're one of Snow White's accomplices." She glared with disdain at Emma. "She certainly has lowered her standards."

Emma scoffed. "Nice, Regina."

Emma let out a yelp when she was knocked to her knees. "Your majesty," Regina corrected. "It would do you good to remember your place and who you're speaking to."

Emma snorted. "Right, the Evil Queen."

Regina's lips curled up in a feral smile. "That's right, now, where is Snow White?"

Shrugging nonchalantly, Emma replied, "No clue."

"If you tell me where she is, I just may spare your life." Her attempt at bartering and the tone of her voice reminded Emma of the woman she met the night Henry brought her to Storybrooke.

"Look, _your majesty_ , I don't know where she is. And even if I did, I certainly wouldn't tell _you_ ," Emma answered breezily.

Sneering, Regina replied, "Fine, you will be executed at sundown." She turned, flicking her wrist. She was gone a moment later.

Emma glanced down and rolled her eyes. Instead of wearing her red gown, she was dressed in a white peasant's dress and blue cloak. "And it's nice to see you're still a catty bitch," she muttered.

She was left with her thoughts for a while until she heard a clattering. "Breakfast." A guard dropped a tray into the cell before turning and leaving. Emma snorted again, cringing into the bowl. The food was better in the American prison system.

Picking up the spoon, she fiddled with it, leaning back against the stone wall. "Come on, Killian, of all the times I need you to find me, it's now."

OUAT

Snow groaned as the cart bounced and she was uncomfortably thrown around. Prince James chuckled from above her. "You're enjoying this aren't you, Charming?"

He laughed again. "Hey, it's not my fault that your face is plastered on every tree in the forest."

"Those charges on her posters are lies," Snow grumbled.

David quirked a brow at her. "And what did you do to incur such wrath?"

Snow looked over his shoulder and into the forest. "She blames me for ruining her life."

"Did you?"

Snow's eyes fell to his. "Yes," she answered simply, fingering the vial around her neck.

James' eyes narrowed in on it. "What's that?" He reached out, jerking on it so the clasp broke.

"Careful!" Snow cried out softly. "That's a weapon."

Charming eyed it skeptically. "Dust?"

She shook her head, reaching out and snagging it back from him. "Fairy dust."

"I thought fairy dust was supposed to do good?" He questioned skeptically.

"From a good fairy. That's from a dark fairy. It's very hard to come by. I'm saving it for a special someone." She tied the vile back around her neck, tucking it in between her breasts protectively.

David nodded knowingly. "The queen," he murmured.

"The queen," Snow agreed.

Neal turned to look behind him. His parents were the only two riding in the cart. Roland was seated up front with Aunt Ruby and Liam. Lily was asleep again, resting on her father's lap in the second seat of the cart. "You alright, lad?" Killian asked quietly.

"It's not fair," Neal whispered. "Seeing them, but them not knowing me. I just want to go home."

Wrapping his arm around the boy's shoulders, Killian drew him into his side. "It will be alright, lad. We're going to get you back home. I promise."

"You don't know this yet, Killian," Neal murmured, "but you can't make promises like that."

Killian sighed. "I suppose you're right, lad."

The carriage came to an abrupt halt. "We walk from here." Ruby turned with a smile. "Let's go save your princess."

OUAT

Emma glared down at the spoon in her hand. With a grunt of frustration, she chucked it at the stone wall. She was mildly satisfied when it hit the wall with a clatter. There was nothing she could do now. All she could do was wait until sundown came and hope to be able to escape when the guards unlocked. . . she stared at the lock.

"I'm such an idiot," she muttered, sliding over to the lock on the door and looking at it. Reaching up, she groped at the headband in her hair. " _Fuck_ ," Emma grumbled. Regina must've somehow known that she may try to pick the lock.

With a groan of defeat, Emma leaned back against the wall of the cave, picking up the disregarded spoon, she twisted the metal wrapped around it. She carefully peeled it back, twisting it into shapes before she realized she had a pick right in her hands. "Such an idiot," she repeated as she carefully molded the metal into the right shape to pick the lock. Closing her eyes, she murmured, "It's all about the tumblers." She repeated Neal's phrase under her breath as she worked the lock. When she pushed the gate open, she stepped outside. "Thank you, Neal," she whispered, blinking back the tears forming. "Here I come, Killian."

OUAT

"So," Roland rocked on his heels, "what's the plan?"

"The plan is that you are staying out here with the kids." Killian shook his head when Roland opened his mouth to protest. "Look, Roland, we need all the help we can get. And I can't have the three of them running in there. I need someone to watch them." He placed his hand and recently returned hook on Roland's shoulders. "Please, Roland, I need you to do this for me."

With a sigh of resignation, Roland finally nodded. "Alright, Uncle Killian. I'll stay. We'll all stay with the cart."

Killian studied him for a few moments before nodding with satisfaction. _This time_ it appeared Robin's boy was going to follow directions. "Let's go." Killian turned to the group.

Ruby began untying her cloak. "I'll go in first, take care of the guards." She handed the cloak to Killian. "Hang onto this for me."

A moment later she was in wolf form. "Bloody hell, I'll never get used to that," Killian grumbled as Ruby bound ahead of them.

David stared wide eyed at the wolf. "Well, there's something you don't see every day."

Smacking the prince on the back, Killian shook his head. "No, you don't," he agreed.

Following behind the carnage left by Red, Killian and David moved slowly through the caves. Killian cringed as they passed by another dead guard. "I'm glad the wolf's on our side," he admitted, pushing off a guard who had just managed to escape Red's attack.

"Yeah, me too," David agreed. "Look, there's the dungeon."

"Swan!" Killian called out as he tossed Red's cloak on her so she could turn back into a human again.

"Someone's coming." David latched onto Killian's coat, tugging him into a crevice so they had the element of surprise on their side.

Just as they jumped out, sword's drawn, Emma appeared in front of them. "Swan?" Killian asked.

"Killian!" Emma cried out.

He scoffed. "You're seriously depriving me of a daring rescue?" He teased, even as he sheathed his sword and reached out to her.

Emma chuckled and threw herself into his arms. "I'm the only one who saves me," she whispered against his shoulder.

He pressed a kiss to her head. "Come, let's get back to the kids." He turned and frowned. "Where's Snow?"

Red and Charming both looked around. "I thought she was with us," Red muttered.

"The queen," David surmised, his eyes going wide. "She's going after the queen. She's going to kill her with the dust."

Emma tugged on Killian's sleeve. "We have to stop her," she whispered.

"Aye, come on." The four moved swiftly up the steps and into a back door of the palace.

"Where would she go?" Emma asked as they dashed down a glass encased hallway. "How do we find them, this place is huge?"

"Wait." Killian pulled them all to a stop. "Bloody hell."

Emma tugged on his hand. "Killian, what..." she stopped speaking and took a tentative step forward. "No," she murmured.

"Snow!" David cried out, his palms resting flat against the glass. The four watched the courtyard below them in horror as a bag was tied over Snow's head.

Emma let out a sob, one hand reaching out to touch the glass the other curling around the lapel of Killian's coat. "Mom," she whispered.

Tightening his grip on her, Killian pulled her into his chest. "Close your eyes, Emma," he murmured in her ear. "Don't look." He drew her head around to press against his neck. He could feel her tears as he closed his own eyes against the devastating sight of Snow's death.

"No!" David cried out, grasping for Red as the fire from Regina's hand engulfed Snow.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 _ **AN: A big thank you to GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia and PirateCaptainsPrincess for all their help with this! You guys are wonderful betas! ~ XOXO MAS**_

* * *

The trek from the palace back into the forest was swift. All of the guards were focused on cleaning up after Regina's execution of Snow.

When they reached the bonfire the kids were all awake and waiting for them. "Mom!" Lily and Liam were up and moving to get to her side.

"Hey kids." Emma knelt down, swallowing back the tears from the loss of her mother, to draw Lily and Liam into her arms. "I'm okay." She promised, pressing kisses to their heads. "I'm right here."

"We were so scared." Lily looked over, her little hand reaching out to her father. Killian came willingly, wrapping his arms around his family.

"It's okay, little love we're here. We're right here." Killian promised.

"Everything's okay now?" Roland questioned, approaching slowly with Neal. "We can go home?" He asked.

Emma swallowed hard. "Yeah home, kid." Emma agreed after a moment. "For now let's get some rest. We'll head back in the morning."

She and Killian tucked the children in, settling them in the back of the cart in case they had to move quickly, tucking the blankets around them. Once they were settled and asleep, they joined Charming and Ruby by the fire. David had his head in his hands, his shoulders shaking with quiet sobs. "It's going to be okay, James." she murmured. "It's all going to be okay."

Standing abruptly, David shook his head. "I don't know how that's possible." He stalked off into the woods alone.

Emma stared blankly into the fire, tears streaming down her face. It had taken all her willpower to put on a brave face for the children until they fell asleep. She didn't know how to tell Neal that their mother was dead.

Killian sighed as he sat down next to her, curling his arm around her shoulder and drawing her into his side. Reaching over, Emma latched onto his hook, tugging the metal onto her lap and skimming her fingers over it, more in an effort to soothe herself than to soothe him. Pressing a kiss to her hair, Killian murmured. "I'm so sorry, Emma." He waved off a bug that was flying around their heads before focusing back on her.

"I just, I can't believe I lost her. I spent all this time pushing her away and now I'm-" she stopped speaking suddenly. He grunted in response as he continued to swat at the bug. He couldn't seem to catch it and it was driving him insane as he tried to focus on Emma.

"Swan?" Killian asked, slightly alarmed at the look on Emma's face. "What is it?" He lightly shook her shoulder, trying to get her attention as she stared into the fire, her face set in a look of contemplation. "Bloody hell, this bug just won't go away."

"Why am I still here?" Emma asked, ignoring his whining about the bug flying around them. "Why is Neal?" She asked. "We should both be gone." Emma stood up suddenly, nearly knocking Killian off the log they'd been seated on. "She's not dead. She's alive."

"What do you mean she's alive?" Killian asked. "Swan, we saw her. We saw what Regina did and-"

"And I'm still standing here," Emma interrupted. "I should've disappeared."

Killian's eyes lit up at her words as he continued to swat at the bug flying in his ear. "So we find her. You're right, she must've managed to escape."

Rolling her eyes, Emma stepped into his personal space. "Hold still, Killian, I'll get the damn bug."

She raised her hand to swat at it when David grabbed her wrist. "Hold on." He held her still. "You think Snow's still alive?"

Killian nodded, trying to get the bug to leave him alone. "Yes, we do, mate. Now if you don't mind, this bug is-"

"Snow." David held out a hand and the bug landed on it. "She turned herself into a ladybug." He grinned.

"I'm sorry," Emma paused, "she did what?"

"The fairy dust around her neck, she must've timed it just right." He glanced down at the bug crawling on his finger. "Didn't you, Snow?" The bug chirped incessantly at him and the prince chuckled. "Yeah, that's Snow alright."

"Great." Killian grumbled. "Does anyone speak bug?" He asked sarcastically.

Emma swatted his chest. "Killian, at least she's alive."

Wrapping an arm around Emma's waist, he nodded. "Too right, love." He looked up at Charming. "So, how do we change her back?" He asked.

"You don't, but I can." All eyes spun to the little blue fairy flying towards them.

"Blue!" Emma's face broke out into a wide grin, even if the woman was the size of a bird and looked nothing like the nun Emma knew back in Storybrooke, it was still nice to see another familiar face.

The little fairy cocked her head to the side. "Have we met?" She asked.

Emma's mouth popped open for a moment before she shook her head, choosing not to offer up any more information. "No," she whispered.

The fairy cocked her head to the side as she considered Emma carefully. "There's something you're not telling me," she murmured knowingly. At Emma's wide eyes, she chuckled. "It's okay, your secret's can be your own. I sense it's better that way."

David stared curiously between Emma and the fairy for a moment before shaking his head. "Can you bring her back?" He asked, motioning to Snow in bug form.

Blue let out a deep sigh. "Dark magic did this," she informed them, "light magic can undo it." Raising her wand, she murmured under her breath as she waved it over Snow. The next moment Snow was stumbling next to David. "Welcome back, Snow," Blue murmured.

Snow chuckled. "Thank you, Blue."

"You're welcome, Snow." The fairy smiled softly at them. "I must be off, if you need me," she paused and looked around at all of those gathered around Snow, "you know how to contact me."

When the Blue Fairy disappeared, Snow was immediately engulfed in a hug from Ruby. The moment Ruby let go, Emma pulled her mother into a hug. "I'm so glad you're alright," she whispered.

"Oh!" Snow was surprised at the hug and at the amount of emotion in the blond's voice. "Um, thank you, Emma." She gently patted Emma's back until she let go.

Emma pulled back, swiping at the tears. "You're welcome." She watched desolately as her mother pulled away, the bandit grinning as she let the prince pull her into a hug.

"There we go, love." Killian pulled her into his embrace. "Everything's back to rights," he whispered.

Emma turned her head, her green gaze catching his blue one. "She doesn't know me."

"Oh, Swan." Killian held her tightly against him. "It will be okay, Emma. We've fixed things, your parents have met. Now we can start on our journey home."

Emma looked up at him. "Thank you, Killian." She pressed a kiss to his chest, taking a deep breath to inhale his scent. It was calming and arousing all at the same time. It reminded her of home. He was warm and solid and comforting and _home_. Neal's words echoed in her mind, _home's the place that when you leave, you just miss it._ She missed Storybrooke and her parents and she wanted to be there with Killian. "Let's go home," she agreed quietly. She tipped her head up, wordlessly offering her lips to him.

He grinned down at her, ducking his head to hers so he could brush his lips across hers. Emma leaned into him, her fingers curling around the lapels of his jacket to hold him close to her. He raised his hand, tangling his ringed fingers in her hair to tilt her head backwards. She moaned as his grip tightened on her hair. He broke the kiss and she gulped down a few breaths as his lips skimmed across her jaw, angling her head back to expose her neck to his lips. "Fuck, Killian," she moaned softly, her eyes fluttering shut as his teeth scraped over her skin.

"Oh!" Emma and Killian broke apart at the surprised sound from Snow. They both flushed when they noted Snow, Charming and Red were staring at them.

Clearing her throat, Emma stepped out of Killian's embrace. "I believe this belongs to you." Emma glanced down at her hand, slipping the simple silver band with the green gemstone off of her hand. She held the band out to him, letting him take it from her palm before she stepped back into Killian's arms.

She and Killian watched quietly as Charming held up the band. "Thank you." He glanced down at Snow. "I know, not your style."

She snatched the ring without thinking. "Well, there's only one way to know." She slipped it on her finger, her eyes flicking between the ring and David's face. David was staring at Snow like his world revolved around her. "You're right," Snow finally replied. "Not my style." She pulled it off of her finger and held it out to him. "We need to get you back to the palace. You have a ringless fiancé to appease."

"And you have an isolated corner of the world to find." He smiled at her and she returned it slowly.

Emma sniffed quietly as she and Killian tried to make themselves as invisible as possible. "It's okay, Swan." Killian gently brushed away her tears. "Not everyone gets the chance to see their parents fall in love."

Emma sighed. "Yeah." She looked up at Killian. "Come on, pirate, let's go see a crocodile about going home."

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 _ **AN: A big thank you to GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia and PirateCaptainsPrincess for all your help! You ladies are so wonderful to work with. This is the second to last chapter of Collide. I hope you all enjoy it! ~ XOXO MAS**_

It was with a final hug that Red and Snow left them with just David around the campfire. Emma felt a bit of peace wrap around her as her mother wandered off. "Emma," Killian whispered. "They're leaving each other and-"

"It's okay." Emma murmured. "This is how it's supposed to be." At his questioning look she smiled wanly at him. "It took them a long time to figure out how they felt about each other."

Reaching up, Killian thumbed at the dimple in her chin. "I suppose that runs in the family." He teased.

Turning her head into his hand, she placed a kiss against his palm. "I love you, Killian," she whispered as his knuckles ran over her cheek.

His hand stilled against her. "What?" He asked quietly.

Biting her lip, she repeated the three words that terrified her more confidently. "I love you."

Tugging her closer, he brought his mouth down to hers, tugging her bottom lip between his teeth, relishing in her slight gasp. When he pulled back, he nudged his nose against hers. "I love you too, Emma." Her answering smile was more than he could ever hope for.

A throat clearing forced them apart. "Sorry to interrupt," Prince James grinned between the two of them, "but I must be getting back to the palace before my father sends guards out after me." He bowed slightly. "It was an honor, Emma and Killian to meet you and your children."

Impulsively, Emma pulled him into a hug. "Thank you." She whispered against his shoulder.

Instinctively, Charming cradled her head against his shoulder. "You're welcome, Emma," he murmured against her head.

The moment Charming was gone, Rumplestiltskin appeared. "Well, congratulations, dearies your parents are back on track." He laughed and Emma found herself cringing at the sound.

"And what of our portal?" Killian asked.

"Oh, yes, that." The Dark One raised his hands and all seven of them were suddenly standing in his great room.

"Gods, I will never get used to that," Killian grumbled.

"Daddy?" Lily yawned and looked up. "What's going on?"

"And you woke the children good job, Crocodile." Killian leaned down and scooped Lily up. "It's okay, Lily, it's just time to go home."

"Actually," Rumplestiltskin held up a hand, "that's not going to happen."

"What?" Emma and Killian cried together.

"What do you mean we're not going home?" Roland asked quickly. "You said you have a portal, right?" He sputtered out.

"Ah no," the Dark One cackled. "Time travel is impossible." He sang out. "But I can't have you interfering with the future; so I'm going to put you where I put all of the magical things that are too powerful for even me." He mixed a vial of some blue liquid swirling it around in the glass beaker. "So I'm going to take this and forget everything you ever told me."

Emma opened her mouth to protest, but instead stumbled as they landed in another room. "What's happening?" Emma asked slowly.

Killian let out a low growl. "The bloody crocodile is leaving us here."

Emma shook her head. "No Killian, this can't be how this goes. There has to be something in here that can help us." She threw open cabinet doors.

Lily sniffed. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry I read that book." She cried.

"It's okay, Lily." Roland pulled her into his arms. "It wasn't just your fault. We were all playing with things we shouldn't."

"Wait, what?" Emma turned on her heel, a wand in her hand. "What are you talking about?"

Roland sighed as he pulled Neal and Liam into his chest as well. "We were playing in the attic at Snow and David's." He finally told them.

"Mom told us not to touch anything that could be magical," Neal sniffed. "And we weren't really paying attention. Liam was playing with a stick that I guess was a wand."

"And Lily was reading from a book that was apparently a spell book." Roland finished. "Next thing we knew there was a green hole in the floor and we landed in the Enchanted Forest."

"How did you land up here when we were here though?" Emma asked slowly.

Roland cocked his head to the side. "I guess we were thinking about it?" He questioned. "At dinner the night before we fell through the portal you were talking about it. I guess it was on everyone's mind." He suggested.

"Wait lad," Killian held up a hand, "if we were just talking about it; then you must know how we get home."

Roland frowned his brow furrowing before his gaze landed on the wand still clutched tightly in Emma's hand. "The wand."

Emma followed his gaze down to her hand. "You mean this wand?" She asked.

Roland nodded slowly. "You have magic Aunt Emma and you use that wand to create a portal to send the two of you home." He remembered.

Emma was already shaking her head. "I'm sorry, kid, but my magic is gone." Kneeling on the ground in front of the four children, Emma sighed. "I love you four. I know that this version of me doesn't know you all very well, but I love all of you so much. I wish I could get you home. I just know that I'm going out of my mind with worry over where the four of you are." She sighed and looked up at Killian. "I'm just so sorry, Killian."

Scrubbing his hand over his face, Killian knelt down on the floor next to Emma and the children. "Emma, love," he paused, "your magic, it's not something Zelena can take away from you." He leaned over and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "It comes from within you, love. It's apart of your soul, you have it in you. You just have to believe in it. Believe in it like I believe in you."

Shaking her head, Emma closed her eyes. "I don't know how to, Killian. I just, I wish I did, but I don't. I just want to go home. I want to send us all home."

Reaching out, Killian brushed away one of her tears. "Emma, love," he thumbed at the dimple in her chin until she opened her eyes, "look down."

She glanced down to where he was staring. The wand in her hand was glowing. "My magic," she whispered.

"I think it's time we get them home, love." Killian stood up, offering her his hand. "Okay, Emma, do it." He motioned vaguely ahead of them.

She snorted in response. "Yeah, Emma, just do it." She took a deep breath. "Okay, kids, I know you're all exhausted, but stand up and focus on the attic," she ordered. "And hold hands."

The four kids yawned and took hands as Emma waved the wand. She focused on the home Neal had described to her once she knew who he was. A moment later a portal opened. Liam turned and looked at them. "Bye Mom, bye Dad," he whispered before following the others into the portal.

When the portal closed, Emma sagged against Killian. "Oh my god, Killian," she whispered, "we met our children."

He pressed a kiss to her temple. "Aye, love. We have children," he agreed.

Her eyes spun up, a look of fear on her face. "You don't think," she shook her head, "oh no, Killian, you don't think they'll wind up somewhere else, do you?"

Cupping her face, he whispered. "We have to hope they made it back, Swan. We couldn't have taken them with us and we can't leave them here."

"I know you're right." Emma sighed. "Let's just get home. Let's get home so we can figure out how to start this life." She held her hand out to him. "Ready?"

"Bloody hell, love, you have no idea." He twined their fingers together as she waved the wand in front of them again, creating another portal. Grinning, he tugged her towards the portal. The moment he stepped through it, he felt her fingers slip from his.

"You opened a portal, you have magic," Rumplestiltskin accused sharply before shaking his head. "I have to know!" Emma's head spun at the Dark One's voice. "My boy, when I find my boy, is he, do we, are we happy together?"

Emma glanced between the portal that Killian's figure had just gone through and at the Dark One. "What?" She asked.

"My Bae, we're reunited and happy?" He asked.

Emma bit her lip unsure if she should tell him. "I shouldn't-"

"Just tell me!" He ordered. "Are we happy? Does he forgive me?"

Emma hesitated. " _Yes_ ," she cried out, her eyes darting between him and the portal. She could feel the portal trying to suck her in.

"Yes, but what?" He asked. "There's something you're not telling me," he accused. "Just tell me."

Emma felt tears threaten to spill at the thought of Neal. The memory of his death flashing before her eyes. "He dies," Emma finally tells him. "He forgives you, he loved you, he died to save us all." She felt a sob threaten to overwhelm her. "Don't let that be in vain," she begged.

Rumpelstiltskin looked stunned by her admission. He was shaking his head in denial. "But I can change the future," he protested.

It was Emma's turn to shake her head. She didn't want Neal's memory to be sullied or for the future to change and have Henry somehow hurt. "You think that, but you might make it worse. He loved you. He loved us all. And I loved him." Emma sobbed tears spilling down her cheeks. "I wanted to save him, but I couldn't. He died a hero, you can't take that away from him. You have to drink the potion. You have to forget everything I just told you," she screeched.

At that moment Rumple let go of her hand and she slipped through the portal.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 ** _AN: So. . . we've come to the end of "Collide." This is the last chapter. Thank you all so much for all of your continuous support. Thank you mostly to those who always review: , andria, paupaupi, SailorMew4, Emilee Amethyst, and Polkie2. I want to particularly thank Daphodil050. You are so sweet and your support is so appreciated. You're wonderful!_**

 ** _Mostly, I want thank GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia and PirateCaptainsPrincess. GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia, you have been so much fun to work with, and I can't wait to see what we come up with next. You're so amazing and so much fun. I'm so excited to see what you write next! PirateCaptainsPrincess, it has been so fun getting to know you. I'm so glad you've started working with us. You both are wonderful betas. Thank you both for all of your help._**

 ** _In other news, I am working on a new story. . . it's a little different from anything else I've done, but I'm very excited about it. I will let you all know when it's coming out. ~ XOXO MAS_**

* * *

 _Present Day – Storybrooke_

Roland groaned as his head hit the wooden floor of the attic with a loud thud. "Bloody hell." He muttered.

"Roland?" Lily's voice hovered above him. "Roland, we're home!" She cried out excitedly as she shook him.

Neal sat up rubbing his head. "Mom." He murmured. "Mom!" He screeched, bolting upright and sprinting towards the stairs. "Mom!" He called out. The house appeared to be empty as he threw the front door open and flew outside. He found his mother standing on the street talking animatedly to Granny. "Mom!"

Snow turned slowly, her brows raised. "Neal? Is everything alright, honey?" She asked as he pummeled into her his arms coming to wrap around her waist. "Neal?"

"Grandma!" Liam stumbled as he followed Neal outside Lily and Roland at his heels. The next moment all four children were wrapped around her.

"Well, oh my goodness." Snow teetered as she tried to regain her balance. "What has brought all of this on?" She asked softly, her hands skimming through each of their hair to try to soothe them. She could feel them all practically shaking with some sort of relief.

"I missed you." Neal murmured against her stomach.

"Missed me?" Snow asked. "Honey, I've been outside for all of ten minutes."

Roland was the first to step back. "Ten minutes?" He asked. "That's impossible. It had to be longer than that. There's no way..." His voice trailed off.

Snow frowned. "Okay, maybe fifteen minutes, but still what happened?"

"Snow?" They all turned to look as a car door slammed and David moved towards them.

"Dad!" Neal stumbled on a crack in the sidewalk as he sprinted to his father's side. "You're back."

David caught his son and chuckled. "Yeah, I'm back. I wasn't gone that long, was I?" He asked with a chuckle ruffling his son's hair. "What's going on?"

Snow shook her head. "I have no idea. They just came sprinting out here panicking about something." She murmured.

David's eyes flicked over all of them in turn. "What did you four get into?" He asked slowly.

The four looked guiltily at each other. "Nothing." They finally responded together.

Rubbing his son's back soothingly, David shook his head. "Somehow I don't quite believe that." He glanced over their heads catching his wife's eyes. She simply shrugged in response.

OUAT

 _Ten Years Earlier - Storybrooke_

"Swan?" Killian grunted as he pushed himself up. "Emma?"

Emma groaned. "Behind you. Damn, portals suck." She muttered as she rubbed her elbow.

Looking behind him Killian slowly crawled over to her. "You okay?" He asked softly.

She hummed pushing herself up and wrapping her arms around his waist. "Yeah all good here. We're home."

Tugging her into his lap, Killian pressed a kiss to her hair. "Aye, love, we're home." He whispered.

"Do you think the kids made it back?" She asked quietly, the worry evident in her voice.

His hand raised to comb through her hair gently, working through the tangles from their trek through the Enchanted Forest. Personally, he was dying for a bath and a change of clothes. He was sure Emma felt the same. "Aye, darling, I do believe everything is on track now." He whispered.

"Good." Leaning forward Emma pressed a kiss to his lips. "Come on, pirate, let's go find my parents and Henry." She stood up and held her hand out to him.

Pulling himself up, he pulled her into his arms for a hug. "As you wish, love." He whispered into her hair.

She grinned, pressing a kiss to his chest. "I love you, too, Killian."

OUAT

 _Present Day - Storybrooke_

Emma groaned as the car bumped down I-95. "It's okay, Swan." Killian ran a hand up and down her arm. She'd never truly relaxed as they made their way down to New York. If anything she got more and more anxious the further away they went from Storybrooke. He'd been relieved when she fell asleep, but that had only lasted about twenty minutes. "We've still got some time." He pressed a kiss to her head. "Go back to sleep."

Her eyes blinked open slowly the remnants of sleep and a very odd dream falling away. Shaking her head, she sat up and turned to look at Killian and then up at Regina who was asleep in the passenger's seat. "Regina." She shook the woman. "Wake up, Regina."

Groaning, Regina swatted Emma away, her unstable magic stinging Emma's skin. "Sleeping. Go away."

"Regina, did you kidnap my children?" Emma asked slowly.

"What?" Robin and Killian both sputtered out at her seemingly absurd question.

Emma glared at them. "I asked if she kidnapped my children."

With a yawn, Regina woke up and stretched. "I kidnapped a lot of children. Like Hansel and Gretel." She grumbled. "They stole the apple for me. I had some other kids, but they got away."

Robin frowned. "Other kids?" He asked. He knew Regina's entire past now, including how she plotted to destroy Snow White when she was the Evil Queen. He didn't realize that she'd used other kids to try to steal the apple from the blind witch. He was under the impression that she found Hansel and Gretel and they accomplished the task right away.

"Mhm, two boys and a girl. My guards lost them when-" Regina's eyes popped open and landed on Emma and Killian. "Emma?" She began hesitantly. "Why did you ask me if I kidnapped your children?"

"Because I remember breaking into your palace to rescue them." Emma replied matter-of-factly.

Regina's mouth fell open as she silently worked through the dream she'd been having. A different version of when she thought she killed Snow White. And that was a different version of what originally happened when Snow and Charming met. " _Oh my god_." She muttered.

"What is going on?" Killian asked.

Turning to her husband, Emma skimmed her hand over his hook. "Killian, think back to when we fell through Zelena's portal." She requested softly. Killian nodded. "And think back to everything we went through and-"

"Bloody hell!" He cried out before she could even finish her thought. "The kids. The kids were in the portal. I mean the kids were in the Enchanted Forest with us. They-" He shook his head. "Robin you have to turn the car around, mate. We have to know they're safe and back in Storybrooke and-"

"I'm calling Snow." Regina picked up Robin's phone from the cup holder, waiting as the call connected to the car so everyone could hear.

 _"_ _Robin?" Snow's voice chimed through the car's speaker system._

"Mom, are the kids okay?" Emma asked hurriedly. "Are they there?"

 _"_ _Of course they're here, Emma. What's wrong?"_

"We need to speak to them. To all of them, Snow, please put them on. Lily! Liam!" Killian called out his voice tight with worry.

"Mate, I'm confused. Why are we worried about the kids?" Robin asked.

 _"_ _Mama! Daddy!" Lily cried out._

"Oh thank the gods." Killian murmured. "Are you alright, little love?"

 _"_ _You remember?" Roland asked slowly._

Regina nearly growled. "Yes, we remember, Roland. What on earth were the four of you doing playing with magic?"

 _"_ _Magic?" Snow asked. "When..." she paused. "Neal!?" Her voice held a note of warning. "What is the one rule we have in this house?"_

 _"_ _Don't touch magic." The four replied._

 _"_ _Did the four of you touch magic?" David asked slowly._

 _"_ _Maybe." They answered together._

"How did this happen?" Emma snapped. "And how didn't you know and we have to come back home now. Robin pull off and turn around and-"

"Now, love." Killian rested his hand on her thigh. "They're safe. They're home. We can continue on and-"

"Continue on?" Emma protested. "We-"

"Do need to see Henry." Regina let out a long sigh. "When we get home, Roland, we're going to have a long discussion about the dangers of magic. You could've wound up stuck back in the Enchanted Forest. Do you realize that? Then what would've happened?" She snapped.

 _"_ _Yes, Mom." Roland replied sullenly. "We're sorry."_

 _"_ _Oh my goodness." Snow gasped. "We met then only you had children. You had." She paused. "Oh, Neal. You poor thing."_

 _"_ _You all fell through a portal?" David yelled. "What were you thinking!"_

"Okay, let's all calm down." Robin chided David. "Let's just take a breath. Now, we're going to continue onto New York and make sure Henry is alright. We'll be back as scheduled." He decided. "You two." He looked at Regina and Emma. "Will calm down." he ordered ignoring both of their scowls. "As for the four of you." He knew the children could picture the look of displeasure on his face without actually seeing it. "No more magic." He ordered.

 _"_ _Yes, sir." Echoed through the phone._

"We'll call when we reach the hotel." When he hung up he glanced over at Regina. "Now, will someone please tell me what the bloody hell is going on?"

OUAT

 _40 Years Ago – The Enchanted Forest_

"Are you finally going to tell me what we're having?" Charming asked teasingly. Ever since Snow had told him the news that she was with child he'd been pestering her about what his mother's pendant had told her when they first got married.

Laughing lightly, Snow nodded. "Alright, I suppose I can finally put you out of your misery." Taking his hand in hers, she rested it over her still flat stomach, their fingers twined together. "A girl." She murmured.

"A girl?" David echoed. "We're having a girl?"

Reaching up with her free hand, Snow gently stroked his cheek as she studied him. "We should name her Emma." She requested softly.

David's head fell to the side. "Emma." He repeated. After a moment of contemplation, a smile broke out on his face. "You want to name her after the princess who-"

"Who brought us together." Snow finished.

"Emma." David murmured. "It's perfect."

OUAT

XOXO  
MAS


End file.
